Ronzoo or Ranma
by ChanChanandMosasi
Summary: After the Disastrous Postponed Wedding... Akane left the House and start a new life... Chapter 10 is up! I didn't realize! This is the final Chapter . Sowwy!
1. Running away

Chette: OTAY!! Here's another Fanfic chapter by Chette-chan!!! or should I say past fanfic.. Yup! Ya see I wrote my Ranma and Akane fanfics way back Elementary and High school days. People like Nisaa knew my Ranma and Akane website ^_^ and I am soo happy that other people still remember @k@ne's fanfics ^_^ Then after I lost interest in Ranma 1/2, I started writing "CCS" Card Captor Sakura. But since AXN brought back Ranma 1/2! I started liking the ANIME AGAIN! So I started to looked for my Ranma 1/2 fanfics to publish them! (and I am not kidding believe me I am a Christian so I really hate lying :D)

Akane: And now here's the other fanfic brought to you by... Chette-chan! or @k@ne! This was one of Nisaa's Favorites! She emailed Chette a while ago and asked her to put this up again. So Let's bring the fanfic on!

Chette: English is not my first language and I wrote this when I was... (well actually, I wrote this when I was 10 also.. after the 'I Love you sensei' ^_^) and thanks Akane for helping me out on this one

Akane: My Pleasure! 

Chette: We also added um.. little things to spice it up :P Plus this is the "NON-LEMON version" I was so wicked back then and actually this fanfic is lemon but since I am a Christian now so I changed it into non Lemon fanfic :P

MAHAL KITA PHILIP!

=> someone is thinking  
"> someone is talking  
  
**RONZOO or RANMA  
Fanfic by: Chette-chan (@k@ne)  
All rights reserved Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video**

**Part One: Running away**

It was the day after the disastrous postponed wedding in Nerima. But the day wasn't normal for the people who lived there. Not normal because for the first time, no one screaming "RANMA NO BAKA!!!". No Guy flying at the sky and floats there. Nothing. It is peaceful yet for the Nerimers (Nerima peeps :P) it's not normal.

Outside the Tendou, a Pigtailed boy standing in front the burn and practically broken doujou. He sighed and entered. He frowned. He saw papers scattered, some decorations, loop holes, water and more. The chairs were all burn and so are the tables. 

"Wedding.. what a waste of time" Ranma whispered to himself, then shook his head, "And what a waste of money" he added, He closed his eyes and recalled what happened yesterday. 

It was so fast and all he remembered was when he woke up and saw he was dressed in a white tuxedo. After that, his father and Mr.Tendou pushed him inside Akane's room and saw Akane... very beautiful Akane wearing a very beautiful wedding dress. They talked a little and Akane did not mind the wedding... Akane was blushing! (he remembered that) and when Akane told him about the Naniichuan he ignored Akane and started to get the water. But it was too late because Happousai drank it all. Plus the fiancées and their suitors came to destroy the wedding. He opened his eyes and clenched his fist 

= and because of that stupid wedding everything is broken! = Ranma thought = I just wish, they didn't planned this wedding = 

"NOW WHERE WILL I TRAIN?!?!?!" Ranma yelled.

  
Akane was about to enter the doujou but stopped when she saw Ranma and heard him yell...

"NOW WHERE WILL I TRAIN?!?!?!" 

She frowned and decided not to enter the Doujou.

  
Minutes later...

After Ranma's rage, grumble and yell. He exited the Doujou and saw Akane sitting on the rock in front of the Koi's pond. He approached her.

  
"Where is everybody?" 

= Maybe this wedding was a waste of time = Akane thought. She shook her head, she is stupid for agreeing to this stupid wedding. She frowned... The only reason she agreed because Ranma almost said he loves her in Jusendo. True. Akane became a doll. A very cute doll but she still heard Ranma cried out and yelled her name over and over. She also knew that Ranma did his best to save her. She was about to die! If Ranma did not cared, She... She...

"Akane? are you listening to me?"

Akane sighed, = Poor Ranma, he can't train because of the Wedding = Akane thought

"A...ka....ne?" 

= Maybe we are not meant for each other...= Akane frowned at this. 

It has been 2 years with Ranma. She knew that their love grew for the last 2 years. Ranma became so protective at her. Ranma not in love with her? If he doesn't... how come he doesn't want Kirin... Touma... or even Saffron to get Akane?... To marry her? When Nadochi proposed to Ukyou, Ranma didn't mind at all. When Moouse said.. he loves Shampoo.. Ranma didn't stop him. But when Touma.. Kirin and Saffron wanted to get Akane... Ranma reacted and Ranma told them that Akane is his....

"Akane!!!!!!!!!"  
  
= Maybe I am wrong.. Ranma needs time.. I need time.. Maybe I need to break- = Akane blinked and saw Ranma beside her. "Ranma?"

"Earth to Akane? Earth to Akane? come in Akane? I can't hear you!" Ranma waved his hand in front of her.  
  
"Oh Ranma, how long have you been there?" Akane asked, 

Ranma looked at the wall clock, "let's see hmm.. five hours, twenty minutes and 5 seconds" Ranma said Akane frowned, Ranma smiled "No, just five minutes" Ranma saw Akane sighed = Maybe the Doujou is also important to her = Ranma thought = Dummy of course it is! = Ranma shook his head, "Akane, Daijoubu?" Ranma asked, concern.

Akane blushed, seeing Ranma's concern face. "Oh, nothing I think I need to rest" she said, she stood up and before she took a step. She felt Ranma's hand in her arm. 

"Where is everybody?" Ranma asked, "You did not yet answer my question" he added.  
  
Akane frowned, "Kasumi went to see Toufou-sensei, Nabiki is at the mall. My dad and your dad are in Dad's room playing, while your mother is at the backyard feeding the birds" 

"Birds?" Ranma blinked, "Do we have one?"

"Ranma... I need to rest" Akane said, "Let go off me".

Ranma frowned, "Well could you keep me company at least for a couple of minutes?" Ranma asked, he blushed, he controlled himself to feel Akane's soft arm. "I'm kinda Bored..." he added,

Akane rolled her eyes and took her seat again. 

"Thanks" Ranma said,

Akane gulped, "Ra-Ranma, the Doujou is so important to you ne?" 

Ranma nodded, and sighed. 

Seeing Ranma's lonely face. Akane couldn't help herself but to cry. "Gomen nasai, if I did use my head this won't never happen!" she said, then she covered her eyes with her hands.

Ranma blinked, "hey.. hey it's okay! Really!" he said, he begun to panicked. He knew he could handle Akane when Akane cry... but this situation is different. "Look Akane..."

"I just listened to my heart Ranma. I thought we had something but...I'm just-" Akane sobbed, "I hoped you like me because you were crying when you thought that I was dead" Akane said, she wiped her tears and looked at Ranma.

Ranma couldn't speak... something's blocking his voice. "Ah.. Bu.. Uh.. Ah.. mmm.. Ahh.."

"But I was wrong, when you told me that you don't care for me on the day of our postponed wedding, I finally realized that you just like me as your friend" Akane smiled at him, bitterly. "I should have known from the very start that you and I will just be friends" Akane said, she closed her eyes.

"Aka.. ah.. ah.. ha.. um.. a.. a.." Ranma cursed himself. Something is preventing him from talking back! = why couldn't I utter one damn word! =

"I became selfish, inconsiderate, idiot, and Gomen Ranma if you will please excuse me" Akane said, then she stood up and run away towards her room.

"Akane, it's not your fault!" he yelled, at last he spoke but it was too late.

  
Akane's room...

Akane slam her door and jumped on her bed. She hugged her pillow so tight and started to cry more. She hoped that instead of agreeing to that wedding. She just object like she used to do. If she has... then the Doujou is... that.. no wedding... She closed her eyes... His words are still fresh in her mind...

_"Akane, why are you so meekling about this wedding?"  
"Because you confessed that you Love me"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"About what happened in Jusendo"  
"I didn't say that!!!"_

= He doesn't love me! = She ruined everything! the Wedding, the event and even the Doujou! because of her confession to her father. She cried and cried until she fell asleep.

"Penny for your thoughts?"  
Ranma blinked and saw Nabiki, "Sure how much money do you have there?" he asked,   
  
"I mean.. you.. how much money do you have there" Nabiki said, she just came back from the mall 

Ranma groaned, "I don't have money okay? Butt out" he said, 

"Oh but my dear Ranma... I know a lot of things and I know you're interested to know them" she said, smiling evilly.

"Heh.."

"coz all of it.. are information about my dear little sister Akane.."

That caught Ranma's attention.

"Like why is she acting like that... or not hurting you, instead.. she cry.." Nabiki looked at Ranma.

"Yeah.. she is so confusing right now" Ranma said, 

Nabiki took her seat and put her hands on her chin, "and why does she confused you?" she asked,

"She said sorry for ruining the doujou.. and stuff like that" 

"oooh..." Nabiki smiled and stood up, "Like I said, Saotome. I know something and I know that you're interested to know this.. so if you change your mind. You know where to find me" Nabiki exited the dining room.

  
After a five minutes...

Nabiki looked at the clock, then she started to count... "5.. 4...3...2...1... and go" she pointed the door and heard a knock "Bingo" she said, "Come in Ranma" 

Ranma peeked and saw Nabiki smiled.

"I know you will change your mind" 

Ranma put the money on Nabiki's table. "Here is the Money, that is all I got Nabiki"   
Nabiki got the Money "It's enough Ranma"  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes. "So tell me what do you know about Akane's behavior lately, why is she so upset?" Ranma asked, he sat on Nabiki's floor.

"One word Ranma" Nabiki said, counting Ranma's money.  
"What?" Ranma asked  
"Ashamed" Nabiki said, directly.  
This made Ranma blinked "Now it's even more confusing! Why?!" 

Nabiki frowned, "She is ashamed of you... She thinks that she is the one who ruined everything"  
  
Ranma nodded, "and then?" he asked, he waited for Nabiki to continue talking. But after a few seconds of not talking, Ranma got angry. "That's all!" Ranma yelled. "Nabiki please I gave all my STUPID money on you! and you just only tell me that word!" Ranma shouted angrily  
  
"I'm not finished yet Ranma" Nabiki said,   
Ranma flushed, "Oh..."  
  
"The reason why Dad found out about the Jusendo incident is because Akane was so excited to tell it to him. She told us that you almost told her that you love her!" Nabiki said. Ranma blushed, Nabiki continued "Then the wedding came, she is also the one who saved the Nannichuan in case, she becomes your wife and you will be back to normal, Even she don't mind your curse... well…she wants you to be happy."

"Then?" Ranma asked, softly   
  
"Then, the wedding came, well not exactly, the chase...the burn...the Postponed wedding and right now she thinks that she was the reason why these things happened." Nabiki stopped and smiled, "Seeing you like that you know, getting upset because of what happened to the Doujou, doubling her pain. She wants you HAPPY."  
  
"I see..." Ranma sighed, = Stupid Ranma... = he said to himself.

"Poor Akane though..."

Ranma blinked, "Why Poor her?"

Nabiki sighed, "Well Akane is a type of girl who follows her mind and not her heart. But the wedding thing? she followed her heart for the first time and it turned out the worst."

"Nabiki, arigato for the Information" Ranma stood up. "this time it did help me a lot" Ranma added and was about to leave the room when he heard Nabiki said.

"Wait" 

Ranma turned to look at Nabiki and saw Nabiki now standing in front of him. Nabiki grabbed Ranma's hand and gave the money back to Ranma. "I don't need this" she said,

"But-"

"Right now... the problem of my sister is more important than that yen" Nabiki smiled,  
"Nabiki?" Ranma asked, he could not believe that Nabiki gave back his money.  
"Let's just say I have a mission..." Nabiki said, turning her back to Ranma.  
"And what is that Mission?" Ranma asked,  
  
Nabiki took her seat again and crossed her legs. "My mission is to tell you that you are the MOST IMPORTANT PERSON IN my Sister's Life."  
  
Ranma blushed, "A-Arigato..." 

  
Ranma sighed as he closed the door of Nabiki. He put his money on his pocket and looked at Akane's room... He walked towards Akane's door and hesitated for a while. But after a few seconds, he opened it and saw Akane sleeping.. 

He carefully open the door and entered her room. Ranma slowly, picked Akane's bed sheets and carefully tucked her. After that, he brushed Akane's hair a little and a tear fell on her face. Ranma frowned. He stood up and gave Akane one last look for the night and left her.

  
Morning... 

Akane woke up, she had a strange dream. She dreamed that Ranma is mad at her because of the wedding. It is strange though... at first she dreamed that Ranma tucked her and let her sleep... then the next thing she'll know... Ranma yelling her and telling her that he hates her. That he is not happy and he doesn't Love Akane.

Akane needs time.. and space... between her and Ranma. She needs to go away... be far away from Ranma if possible. She looked outside and sighed, After a few thoughts... she opened up her closet and pulled out a big traveling bag. She has to do this.. she has too.

She started packing up. Her clothes, her things. She has to go away.. away.. far away from Ranma. Far away from the one she truly Loves.

  
At the street...

Ranma started his day with a jogging. He jogged around Nerima. When He was about to reach The Nerima Bus Station. He stopped and saw a girl who looked like Akane, riding on the bus. He was about to looked closely when Shampoo glomped at him.

"Ni Hao Ranma! Take Shampoo to date? Yes! Yes!" Shampoo hugged him.

"Get off me!" he yelled, he looked at the bus and shook his head, = No.. that's not Akane... = then he looked at Shampoo still hugging him "I SAID GET IT OFF ME!!!"

"Shampoo! Always be Ranma's bride! Stupid Violent girl not a good bride, your wedding been canceled!"   
  
"Get off me! I don't want you hanging on me like that!" Ranma yelled,

The bus drove away...

"You heard him, sugar"   
  
They saw Ukyou, Holding Shampoo's delivery Case   
  
"Ucchan!" Ranma smiled,  
"What you want Spatula woman?" Shampoo asked her  
  
"If you don't release Ranchan right now, this will be a goner" Ukyou looked at the Delivery case  
  
"Hi-ya! Ranma is important but that is much important!" Shampoo grabbed her bike and the food case to Ukyou And left fast for her delivery.  
  
"You okay, Sugar?" Ukyou asked Ranma  
"Yeah, I'm fine" Ranma smiled "Thanks"  
  
"So where is the Lucky bride?" Ukyou smiled, She convinced herself that Ranma only loves Akane and no one else…  
  
Ranma blushed, "Home. Wanna visit her?" Ranma looked at his x-fiancée, Ukyou nodded  


When Ranma and Ukyou reached the Doujou they heard a Kasumi's voice... 

"FATHER COME HERE QUICK!" 

Ranma and Ukyou run towards the door and opened it 

"What happened Nabiki?" Ranma asked Nabiki  
"Beats me" Nabiki said and shrugged   
"Kasumi, where are you?" Mr. Tendou asked  
  
"Upstairs" Nabiki said, then Mr.Tendou went upstairs. Nabiki turned to look at Ranma. "Well since I want to wake Akane up so we can go to the mall might as well looked also, Are you coming Ranma?"

Ranma was about to nod, when he heard Mr. Tendou crying.  
  
"MY POOR BABY!!!"

Ranma panicked. The only one Mr. Tendou calls "Baby" is non other than...

"AKANE?" Ukyou asked him, 

Ranma looked at her and nodded, then they run upstairs. Reaching to them, Ranma saw Kasumi and Mrs. Saotome shock. Mr. Tendou Crying.

"What happened?" Ranma asked them  
  
"Akane left us" Kasumi said  
  
"WHAT?" Ukyou and Ranma yelled

  
To be continued..

Akane: Wow! Love the cliffhangers!  
Chette: yep hehe even though I am not "Evil now" I still love doing cliffhangers ^_^  
Akane: We will see you on the next chapter!  
  
Chette: What will happen? Then? Will they be able to catch Akane and stop her from running away?  
  
Akane: Review!!!   
Chette: God Bless!


	2. Mituki and Ronzoo Mintaka

Chette: Hello!!! Thank you for the reviewers!!! Arigato! Arigato!!! I thought no one would like me to continue this fanfic...

Akane: I'm very happy that people like your fanfics Chette-chan ^_^

Chette: Yep! So Akane care to do the shout outs?

Akane: Gladly!

_WiNd_ - Thank you soo much ^_^   
Sieg1308 - awww another review from you! Thank you for your support!!!   
AnimeObsessionFantasy - er.. Akane left the house hehe ^_^ thank you for all your reviews!!! 

Chette: Okie! English is not my first language and I wrote this when I was... (well actually, I wrote this when I was 10 also.. after the 'I Love you sensei' ^_^) We also added um.. little things to spice it up :P Plus this is the "NON-LEMON version" I was so wicked back then and actually this fanfic is lemon but since I am a Christian now so I changed it into non Lemon fanfic :P

Akane: Plus! Visit Chette's Ranma page okay? and read her other fanfics :D

Chette: MAHAL KITA PHILIP!

=> someone is thinking  
"> someone is talking  
  
**RONZOO or RANMA  
Fanfic by: Chette-chan (@k@ne)  
All rights reserved Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video  
  
Part Two: Mituki and Ronzoo Mintaka**

  
"But why?" Nabiki asked, she looked at Kasumi, holding the letter.  
  
Kasumi sobbed, "It was just simple GOOD-BYE on her letter" 

Ranma paled, and looked at Akane's bed. His mind screaming. 'She is gone! She is gone! find her! find her!' he felt his heart froze and for the first time he felt pain in his self. He put his right hand on his left chest, feeling the beat of his heart. 

"MY BABY!!!!"

= She's.. gone... you lost her... where is she? Akane... Akane = Ranma thought. Then he felt his knees weaken, his sight went black...

"So what are we going do then?" Nabiki asked, Then they saw Ranma falling unto his feet. "Are you okay?" Nabiki asked, 

Then Ranma fainted.

"RANMA!!!"

Meanwhile, 

Akane is in the bus. She blinked back the tears. = Forgive me guys, Forgive me Ranma = she thought. She wiped her tears and looked at the travel map. = Maybe Kyoto is a good place to start a new life = she said, 

  
A few minutes later...

At the Airport, Akane sat down on one of the chairs. She looked at her ticket and sighed = There's no turning back out now = she said, then she saw an old woman, having trouble in her baggage. She stood up and approached the lady. "Need help Ma'am?" Akane asked, the lady nodded. 

Akane carried the lady's baggage and they both sat and wait for their flight. Akane carefully studied the old woman. She guess that this woman was about at the age of 40 to 50 years old. She is a very beautiful woman. Brown hair and eyes, and to her looks she is a rich person.

Akane started to asked the woman and then Akane found out that she is right. The woman is definitely rich. She owns one of the vacation spots in Kyoto. She has a son and her name is Mituki. 

"How about you young lady?" the old woman asked, Akane smiled and told her story. "So you are a martial artist?" the old woman asked, Akane nodded "And you are engaged to a man you love but doesn't love you back?" she asked again. Akane sighed and nodded. "And you were the one who destroyed your Doujou, because of some wedding?" She asked, Akane nodded. The old woman smiled and took Akane's hand. "But my dear you are not the one, Those other people are the one who ruined it right?" She asked

Akane sighed, "But if I didn't tell my father that Ranma had almost confessed that he loves me, there won't be a wedding. The Doujou, won't be destroyed" Akane cried, The woman patted her on the back.  
  
"What are you going to do now Akane?"  
  
Akane smiled at her, "Well, I need to find a apartment and a job to live by myself" Akane said, 

The woman smiled, "You don't have too!"  
  
Akane looked at her. "What do you mean by that?" Akane asked  
  
"You can stay at my place if you want too" 

"Really?" Akane smiled, "Thank you so much Ms.Mituki" she said,

"Nonsense! You helped me first" Mituki said, 

Akane smiled 

"Are you going to accept my offer?" 

Akane nodded, "I have no choice now. I need to live and get away with my problems. I have to start a new life"

"I'll help you. Don't worry" Mituki said, 

Then they heard the announcement that all passengers to Kyoto needs to enter the plane now. So Akane again, helped the Old woman. Before Akane entered the plane, she looked at the place once more... "good bye nerima..." then she aboard the plane.  
  
Nerima...

Ranma regained and realized that he is laying at Akane's room. Then he saw the family looking at him, with sympathy and sadness. "Akane, where is Akane?" Ranma asked, 

"You know she run away" Nabiki said, she looked at her feet.

Ranma clenched his fist, "I have to find her" he said, 

"It's already night my boy...we will look for her tomorrow." Mr. Saotome said, 

"But-"

"Please Ranma-kun, just get some rest today" Kasumi said, 

Ranma sighed,

Ukyou pat Ranma's shoulder, "Don't worry Ranchan... we will find her" she said,

Ranma nodded, then he looked at the stars. 

The family decided to leave him alone. But Ukyou stayed and looked at Ranma. She looked at the window of Akane and smiled, "Beautiful stars" she said,

"Every night Ucchan... Me and Akane will go the verandah and watch the stars together. One day, she even bought a telescope" he said, wiping his tears.

"Akane like Stars..." Ukyou said, 

Ranma smiled bitterly "She loves them... For her it's one of God's beautiful creation that man cannot imitate". Ranma bowed his head "God! If Shampoo didn't glomped at me! I should have stop her!" he said, he bit his lips until it bleed.

"Her? you mean you saw her?" Ukyou asked,   
  
Ranma shook his head, "I don't know.. maybe yes.. maybe no! I saw a girl who look like Akane, and she rode the bus, on her hands are 2 luggage. I was about to look closely but Shampoo hugged me!" he said,

"That girl is really a pain the neck ne Ranchan?" she asked, "Um.. I know this is not the time for me to say this... but your cousin arrived in my restaurant last night and confessed that he loves me" Ukyou said, smiling sadly.

Ranma closed his eyes, "Let me guess... Nadochi right?" Ranma asked, Ukyou nodded. Then Ranma opened his eyes, "I am happy for you Ucchan... I just wish Akane is here... I missed her already" Ranma said, 

"You're beginning to get soft Ranchan.." Ukyou said,  
  
"I feel weak without her... Ucchan..." 

  
Kyoto...

It was night already when Akane and Mrs. Mituki arrived at Kyoto. There is a limousine who is waiting for Mituki. Mituki gestured Akane to enter the car and they continued to talk more.

When they arrived at the mansion. They were greeted by a butler and some maids. Akane gasped as she looked at the Mansion. It is so big. Bigger than Kunou's mansion. Mrs.Mituki smiled and then Akane realized that the maids bowed at her. 

"All of you I want you to meet another master" Mrs. Mituki smiled, Akane was shocked "This is Akane Tendou" Mituki said, introducing Akane. "You may call her Ma'am Akane"

Akane smiled, nervously. "But Ms. Mituki... I am not-"  
  
"Whatever she wants obey it okay" Mrs. Mituki continued, the maids nodded,  
  
Akane scratched her head. "But?" she asked, she is simply a stranger in this house but Ms.Mituki made her a master? "Ms. Mituki.. I only need a place to stay" she said,  
  
Ms.Mituki ignored Akane statement and grabbed Akane's hand. "Akane, let me show you your bedroom" she said,

Akane blinked, = M-My Bedroom? =

  
Akane gasped, when Ms.Mituki opened up the door. She entered into a very large room. "But Ma'am this is too big for me!" 

Ms.Mituki smiled, and grabbed Akane's hands. "Please Akane... Treat me as your mother" 

"Ma'am?" 

"I only have one son his name is Ronzoo and you'll meet him later on. He is having fun with his friends. Tomorrow, we will go to my hotel and there I will help you to become a manager-" 

"But Ms.Mituki-"

"You're a very interesting girl Akane... we only met a couple of hours ago and yet I feel so close to you" Ms.Mituki said, then she hugged Akane. "Please Akane... Just let me.. I've been longing to have a daughter ever since. But God gave me a son" Ms.Mituki smiled, "and Now I have you... as my daughter"

Akane hugged back, "Thank you... Ma'am.." she said,

Ms.Mituki released Akane. "Just rest and I will just call you when dinner is ready" she said and left the room.  
  
Akane nodded, When the door of her 'New room' closed. Akane looked at the room, it's so big. The room has a Television, an Mp3 Stereo, Computer, DvD player and a lot more. She opened up her bag and started unpacking. 

After a few minutes...

Ms.Mituki called Akane and they both ate dinner together.

  
Midnight...

Akane couldn't sleep. She sat on one of the chairs and took out Ranma's picture. She traced Ranma's face and controlled her tears. "No... I should forget my past... This is a new life. I am here because I decided to start a new life" she said, so then she put Ranma's picture in the drawer and locked the drawer. After that, she put her bath rope and went downstairs. She gasped at the view of the pool flowing because of the wind. She went out and walk at the side of the pool.

  
Ronzoo yawned as he entered their house. One of the maids is still up so when she saw Ronzoo, she told her master that his mother had arrived. He was about to go upstairs when he saw a very sexy girl walking at the edge of the pool. He reluctantly ignored his sleep and walk towards the girl. As he walks closely to the girl. He can tell that she ain't bad looking, he doesn't know why but his heart is beating faster.

*Hello?*

Akane turned to looked at him and covered her mouth. The guy is almost identical with someone she met but she can't remember who.. something in his eyes... "You must be Ronzoo?" she asked, she studied the guy carefully. Very familiar sparkling eyes, good looking and blonde hair.   


Ronzoo for awhile, stunned at the girl now standing in front of her. The girl is definetely beautiful. He had never met someone as exquisite as her... "I never remember meeting you" he smiled  
  
The girl giggled, "Probably because we never met" she smiled  
  
"Okay, but how do you know me?"   
  
"Well, your mom told me that she has a son named Ronzoo, then when I saw you, I guess that you are her son?" Akane said  
  
"I see", he said, he isn't sleepy anymore. "Well it's really unfair because you know me but I don't know you" Ronzoo said, he gulped. The beauty of this girl is amazing.  
  
"My name is Akane Tendou" 

"Akane, that's a nice name" Ronzoo said "Do you want to eat Akane?" Ronzoo asked, "Can I call you Akane?"

Akane nodded, "Sure you can call me Akane. But I am not really hungry" she said, she turned her gaze back at the water.

"Awww too bad. But how about just keep me company then?" Ronzoo asked, 

Akane smiled, "Okay"  
  
Mrs.Mituki was about to greet her son, but when she saw Akane and him. She smiled and decided not to interfere.

A few minutes later... Ronzoo and Akane continued to talk to each other. Ronzoo found out how Akane and his mother met. Akane found out that 'Mintaka' was Ms.Mituki's last name. After his parents divorced... a few months later. Ronzoo's father died. Ronzoo used his mother's last name instead of his father's. 

  
To be continued..

Akane: Oohhh I love the suspense... Who is this... Ronzoo?  
Chette: Hehe you'll soon find out ^_^ just wait for the next chapters!  
Akane: R+R okay?


	3. Akane's New Boyfriend

Chette: My stomach still aches.. *ouch*

Akane: Well let me handle this...

Shoutouts

AnimeObsessionFantasy - it will lead to a good ending! It's not complicated don't worry!  
_WiNd_ - thank you so much for the support!!! *hugs*  
  
Akane: Done! Now as for the usual comments: English is not chette's first language and she wrote this when she was... 10 ... after the 'I Love you sensei'. She also added um.. little things to spice it up. Visit Chette's Ranma page okay? and read her other fanfics :D and she loves Philip. 

We know it's not Sunday. But Chette decided to update her fanfics because this is also the day where she will update her pages.

=> someone is thinking  
"> someone is talking  
  
**RONZOO or RANMA  
Fanfic by: Chette-chan (@k@ne)  
All rights reserved Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video  
  
Part Three: Akane's New Boyfriend**

  
6 months passed by...

"It's been 6 Months, since Akane left them" Ukyou said, hugging Nadochi. 

Nadochi is one of Ranma's cousin. After Ukyou found out that she cannot replace Akane ever in Ranma's heart. She decided to move on. Nadochi's time is perfect when he proposed to Ukyou. Now, they are a couple already. 

It's been 6 months.. of searching for Akane. But it was unsuccessful. The family also noticed that Ranma because of lack of practice, always not in the mood to train and keep him in shape... he became weak and he is not the energetic, obnoxious and stubborn guy anymore. Because of that, Shampoo gave up on him because she doesn't like weak guys. Ranma didn't care. All he cares is.. Akane. He needed her... where is she?

  
"Maybe Ranma needs a vacation" Nadochi suggested 

Ukyou got mad "What are you talking about! This is no time to take a break!" she yelled,

"Okay, Ukyou-chan, I'm so sorry" Nadochi sighed. "It's just that I don't want seeing HIM like that... He looks like.. he's dead" he added,

Ukyou frowned and glance at the sleeping Ranma. She looked up and saw the stars.. "Where are you? Akane...?"

  
Meanwhile...

6 months passed, Akane managed the hotel beautifully and wisely. Mrs.Mituki was glad taht she hired Akane as the manager of the Hotel. Because of Akane, the Hotel is now a tourist spot in Kyoto. Mrs.Mituki is not only grateful for Akane because of the Hotel. But the fact that Akane also changed her son's life. 

  
Ronzoo, fell in love with Akane and changed his life... at first he doesn't think of what will be his future. But now, he started to dream of a good future for his life and of course with Akane. Everything is perfect in his life now. But something is missing still and tonight... He'll do anything to make his life complete.

Ronzoo told Akane that They will have a dinner date tonight. Akane agreed...

"Here? We're going to eat here?" Akane asked, as they entered Ronzoo's office. 

Ronzoo nodded and opened the door for her. They rode the Elevator and Akane realized that they are going to the highest floor of the office. Finally, the door of the elevator opened and Akane gasped. The place looks so romantic. At the center of the big room... there's a table for two.. with candle light. Ronzoo escorted the shock Akane to her seat now...

"Wow..." she said, she looked around.

"What do you want to eat?" Ronzoo asked, He loved Akane's reaction. 

"A-Anything" Akane said, still gasping for breath...

  
After a few seconds...

Ronzoo chuckled, Akane silently ate her food. 

"How are you Akane?" Ronzoo asked,

Akane blushed, "Still shock?" 

"Well too bad... I still have surprises for you tonight" he said, "But... I don't want you to freeze on me" he added,

Akane giggled, "Sorry.." she said, she wiped her mouth with the handkerchief. "So what was the another surprise?" she asked,

Ronzoo stood up and reached for Akane's hands. Akane took it and they walked the side of the room. Akane blinked, then Ronzoo pushed a button on his remote. Akane heard some noises and saw the walls opened... she gasped at the view... of the night sky...

"Oh my God.. so beautiful..." she said, she felt as she could touch the stars. They were so near... very near to her... 

"You Like Stars?" Ronzoo asked,

Akane looked at Ronzoo, "I Love them.. they are God's creation that Man cannot imitate" she said, as she gaze back at the stars. "Man cannot produce such beautiful stars... ever" she added,

Ronzoo looked at Akane and gulped, "Akane..."

Akane smiled at him, "Yes?" 

Ronzoo took Akane's hands and clasped it with his... "I never been serious about my work before" he said, "Until you came into my life" he said 

Akane smiled, "I am glad I helped you" 

Ronzoo nodded, "You showed me how being successful in business is very important" then he took a step to get closer to Akane. "I am not planning for my Future...but when I met you... I started to doubt and I started to dream a good future for myself..."

"...That's nice" 

"I know you're still hurt about your past Iinasuke or whoever he is, but I am ready to change that, I'll make you very happy" he said, after that he kissed Akane's hands. 

Akane blushed, "W-What do you mean by that Ronzoo?" 

Ronzoo looked deeply at Akane, "Akane, would you be my GIRL?" he asked, softly. 

"Ronzoo?" Akane stared at him. 

"I Love you Akane. Please tell me that you'll be my girl?" he begged, 

Akane frowned, = What about Ranma? = she thought. Yes it's been 6 months of her new life but she could not... forget Ranma... she sighed and looked down. "I.. don't know..." then she felt Ronzoo's finger on her chin and slowly, Ronzoo lifted her chin. Akane looked at Ronzoo's eyes and she felt the familiar presence again... = maybe it's the eyes... = Akane said, as she looked at Ronzoo's Aqua's eyes... 

"Akane?" 

Akane sighed, = Oh what the heck! Ranma doesn't Love me... so why am I thinking about him? = Akane nodded and smiled at Ronzoo

Ronzoo blinked, he saw Akane nodded! "R-Really?" he asked 

Akane smiled, "Yes. I would be your girlfriend. But Ronzoo.. please understand me... I can't be a perfect girlfriend. You already know my life and I still have feelings for Ra-" Akane stopped when she felt Ronzoo's fingers on her lips.

"I don't mind" he murmured huskily 

Akane smiled, but when she saw Ronzoo leaning towards her. She panicked! She wants to escape, to Run! But she couldn't... she bit her lip and gulped.. then she felt Ronzoo's lips touched hers... his lips were so warm... but when she closed her eyes and kissed back... she saw.. RANMA kissing back... she opened her eyes and pulled away.

Ronzoo blinked, "W-What's wrong?" he asked,  
  
Akane took a deep breath "I am sorry about that... I just couldn't breathe for a while" she said, after that she walked towards the table and drank some wine. Akane could not believe what happen back there. She is supposed to be kissing and THINKING of Ronzoo when she closed her eyes she saw.. RANMA?!

Then she felt Ronzoo's strong arms embraced her from behind

"I Love you Akane..." he said,

Akane bit her lip and sighed...

  
  
Meanwhile, Back to Nerima...  
  
Nadochi went to see Ranma. When Ranma accepted his visit, He told him the reason why he visit him because of something. He suggested to Ranma and to the Tendou's to take a vacation... they all needed a break. But when Ranma heard that. He got mad. 

"It would be a good to take a break Ranma!" he said, "Come on! It's been 6 months!" he said,   
  
"I have to find AKANE!" Ranma growled at his cousin  
  
"Who said we won't find Akane?" Nadochi asked, "All I am saying is to take a break! and after the vacation let's look for Akane again!" he yelled at him.

Nabiki thought about it and nodded, "Maybe it's a good idea" 

Kasumi looked at Nabiki, "Do you think so Nabiki?" Kasumi asked, Nabiki nodded. 

Ranma growled, He looked at Mr.Tendou and Mr.Saotome nodding their heads too. He stood up, angry... "GUYS! What about AKANE?! She's still missing you know?! We have to find her!" he yelled furiously.

"Ranchan is right, we need to find her" Ukyou said, as she entered the room.

Nadochi sighed, "Look Ranma. In your situation right now. Are you going to find Akane? Look at you! You look so tired! You even became weak!" 

Ranma hesitated and sigh, "I don't care... I just want to see AKANE"

Mrs.Saotome sighed, "Maybe we will see Akane in other places?" she said, "Where are we going to take a vacation?" she asked Nadochi

"I planned all this so don't worry" he said, "We're going to Kyoto" he added,

"Oh! Maybe we can visit my sister Mituki then?" Mrs.Saotome asked,  
  
"Actually we are going to stay in their House Auntie" Nadochi said, "Ranma do you still remember Auntie Mituki?" he asked,

Ranma sat down and frowned, "No. And I am not excited about this vacation trip" he said, 

"You're hopeless..." Nadochi said, "anyway... She is your Mother's sister... and she's one of the richest woman in kyoto. Do you remember Ronzoo?" he asked, 

Ranma blinked, "Yeah I do.. why?" he asked,

"We're gonna see him again Ranma" 

  
  
To be continued..

Akane: Oh my God!!! Is Ranma and Ronzoo Cousins?  
Chette: uh huh :D  
Akane: Wow.. this chapter is short but exciting...  
Chette: *nods* Review okie!!! :D


	4. Shocking Reunion

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? Because I have one too!  
I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING  
personal blogs now. Can I have ther Link? and can I link your blog to mine?  
oh yeah visit my personal blog (the link is on the homepage link :))  
  
Thanks!!!**

**----------------**

Akane: So what will happen then Chette-chan?  
Chette: *smiles* Well... you'll find out eventually but before that... here are the shoutouts!

*Akane nodded and started to read the shoutouts*

Sieg1308 - *Akane gives Sieg1308 a hug!* Thank you so much! This means a lot of Chette-chan :D  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - yep! *drum rolls* especially this chapter!   
cherrybloss9 - thanks :D but where did chette-chan add Tendous as Christians? ^_^ You're a Christian too? Chette wants to ask if you have read the new chapter of melody in my heart?  
  
Desktop Creator - thanks! wanna see what will happen when Ranma sees Akane again? Then read the next chapter :D 

Chette: *smiles* thanks for the help Akane. *looks at you* as usual... English is not my first language. I wrote this when I was... 10 ... after the 'I Love you sensei'. 

Akane: She also added little things to spice it up. Visit Chette's Ranma page okay? and read her other fanfics :D 

Chette: and I Love Philip! (coz God gave Philip to me :D)

=> someone is thinking  
"> someone is talking  
  
**RONZOO or RANMA  
Fanfic by: Chette-chan (@k@ne)  
All rights reserved Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video  
  
Part Four: Shocking Reunion**

  
"Ronzoo?" Ranma asked,   
  
Nadochi nodded, "We're gonna see him again Ranma. He is our playmate before Uncle Saotome started training you in the arts" Nadochi said "I wonder, how is he now? I mean. I remembered last two years ago, He wants to die and Aunt Mituki is a very successful resort owner" he smiled   
  
"Wow! Really?" Nabiki smiled, "My type of girl!" she added,  
  
Nadochi smirked, "So I bet that they are now one of the richest family in Kyoto" he said,   
  
Nabiki whistled,   
  
"Oh my… Do they know that we are going there?" Kasumi asked, when she saw Nadochi nodded. "Oh this is going to be very exciting!" she exclaimed  
  
Ranma groaned, "Hello Guys! I can't believe how exciting you are with this vacation! Maybe I should make you remember? That Akane is still MISSING!!!" he yelled furiously.   
  
"A break may help you Ranma" Mrs.Saotome said, and then she looked at Mr.Tendou, "And for you too Soun-san"  
  
Mr.Tendou nodded,  
  
Ranma groaned, "Well count me out! I will stay here and Look for Akane!" he said,  
  
"Stop being stubborn boy! You can't look for Akane-san with your situation now!" Mr.Saotome yelled,  
  
Ranma pointed his finger to his father. "You are just too damn excited about this? Curse you old man! You're the one who makes my life miserable!" he yelled, tears fell on his face, "You decided to drag me all the way to Jusenkyou even you don't understand not a single word of chinese!" Ranma grabbed his Chinese shirt, "Look at me now! Cursed! Miserable! You're the most stupid father I ever known for my entire life!"  
  
"Whatever you say Ranma. Blame everything to your father. But you will come with us" Mrs. Saotome said "and that is final"   
  
Nadochi frowned and look at Ranma "So… you will come with us now?"  
  
Ranma slumped on the floor, "as if I have a choice?" he asked, he glared at Nadochi  
  
  
Meanwhile in Kyoto…  
  
The gate of the Mintaka's mansion opened and a car entered. Mrs.Mituki Smiled seeing her son's car coming towards the house. She quickly run to meet them. She saw Ronzoo opened his car and hurriedly went to the other side to guide Akane out of the car.   
  
Ronzoo smiled and released Akane's hands. He run towards his mother, who smiled at him. "Why are you smiling mom?" he asked,  
  
"I just received another call from your cousin!" she exclaimed, "and they're vacation is 100 percent sure!" she added,   
  
Ronzoo's eyes sparkled. "Wow! That is so cool!" he turned and looked at Akane. "Akane! This is so great! You'll get to meet my cool cousins!" he exclaimed, he took Akane's hands "And my favorite Cousin is coming along right mom?" he asked, he looked at Mrs.Mituki nodded, "Wait till you meet him Akane! He is sooo cool! He Is a great Martial artist!" 

The word 'Martial Artist' made Akane's smile faded. Ronzoo noticed this, "Are you okay Akane?"  
  
Akane nodded, oh yeah right. She did not told Ronzoo that she is the owner of the anything goes martial arts Gym. 

"Unfortunately, I can't leave the hotel this week" Mrs. Mituki said,   
  
"Don't worry Aunt Mituki I'll take care of that" she said, and then she gave Ronzoo a lame smile. "I guess I would meet your relatives by night then," Akane smiled 

Mrs.Mituki hugged Akane. "Oh, Akane you are so kind" She said,   
  
  
After a few minutes of Mrs.Mituki, Akane and Ronzoo's conversation, Akane excused herself to get some rest. Ronzoo also told his mother that Akane is now her girlfriend. This made Mrs.Mituki very happy. Also… Ronzoo is very excited to introduce Akane to his cousins.   
  
  
  
After 2 days…  
  
At long last… The Saotomes and Tendous arrived the big mansion of the Mintakas. They were greeted by a lovely garden surrounded by so many beautiful flowers. Nabiki started to dream a good place like this for her future. They were all excited to come out of the car that Mintaka used to picked them up in the bus station. You can see the amazement on their faces. (Well except one). 

Then the door opened. A Old lady with a smile greeted them. She run towards Mrs.Saotome and gave her a big hug. "Nodoka!!!" 

Mrs.Saotome returned the hug, "Mituki!! Been so long!!!" 

Then Mrs.Mituki released her hug and looked at all of them. Nadochi approached her and gave her a kiss. While Mrs.Mituki playfully rubbed Nadochi's hair. "How are you Nadochi?" she asked, 

Nadochi frowned and back away, "Oh aunt! Stop messing my hair! You never change," he said, then he chuckled. Then he grabbed Ukyou, "Still remember Ucchan Aunt?" he asked, 

Mituki nodded and Ukyou gave the old lady a kiss on the cheek.

"This place is great!" Nabiki said, still looking around.

Mrs.Mituki looked at the two beautiful strangers behind her sister, "Why thank you" she said, "You're free to tour this mansion" she added, Then Mrs.Mituki looked at Mr.Saotome. "Hello Genma" she said, 

Mr.Saotome nodded, "Hello…" he bowed his self. He couldn't still face his sister-in-law because of what happen to her and to his brother. Well who could have blamed them? His brother was forced to marry Nodoka's sister, because of money. After the failure marriage, they (Mituki and his brother) decided to have a divorce, a few months later… his brother died.

But Mrs.Mituki knew how Mr.Saotome felt… she patted her brother-in-law and gave him a big smile. "Let's forget the past shall we?" she asked, Mr.Saotome hesitantly nodded, "Oh dear me… Make yourself at home Genma. I told my servants to prepare your favorite food" she said, 

At that.. Genma entered the mansion very fast.

Mrs.Mituki laughed, "He never change does he?" 

Mrs.Saotome shook her head.

Then Mrs.Mituki saw a guy leaning towards the car. He could see sadness in his eyes. Then she noticed that this guy has a pigtailed hair. She smiled. "Is that you Ranma?" she asked,   


Ranma looked, sighed and nodded. 

"My! You grown handsome!" Mrs.Mituki said, "Are you okay?" she asked, 

Ranma crossed his arms and shrugged. 

"Aren't you going to introduce us Nodoka?" Mr.Tendou asked,

Mrs.Saotome blinked, "Oh sorry!" she said, "Mituki… these are our family friends, This is Soun" she said, Mituki handshake Mr.Tendou. "And his lovely daughters Nabiki and Kasumi Tendou" she finished.

Mrs.Mituki blinked, "Tendou?" she asked, and saw Nabiki nodded. She smiled, "Do you know-" 

But she stopped when Ronzoo joined them. 

"RANMA! NADOCHI!!!"

Nadochi smiled, "Ronzoo!!!" He gave his cousin a big hug. 

Ranma just looked up.

Then Ronzoo saw Ranma and approached him. "Hey Ranma! My Favorite Cousin!!" he yelled, then he gave Ranma a hug. 

Ranma smiled and patted Ronzoo's back. 

Nabiki saw Ronzoo and whispered at Kasumi's ear. "Wow He's a handsome rascal" she said, 

Kasumi smiled, "Must be in Mrs.Saotome's blood" 

Nabiki nodded,

  
Then one of the servants came out and told them that their bedrooms are ready. They entered the mansion with a gasped. Nabiki could not believe how beautiful this house is especially inside. 

Ronzoo after greeting his cousins, he excused himself and tell everyone that he'll be back after night. And so the whole afternoon Mrs.Mituki toured all of them around the mansion.  
  
  
Evening…

Ronzoo entered the room, where all of them stayed. They decided to continue their tour the next day. The Mansion, field and garden is so large that they only visited half of the place.

Nadochi could not help but noticed that Ronzoo changed. He never seen Ronzoo so lively and healthy. So when Ronzoo sat between the confused Nadochi and the quiet Ranma, Nadochi decided to ask Ronzoo. "Ronzoo, Why so lively? I've never seen you this lively before… don't get me wrong but you are not that energetic last 2 years ago when I visited you here. And as I recalled you want to die and don't like to handle your businesses" 

Ronzoo blushed, "Well let's just say that I have an inspiration" he said, he started to act like a high school boy that was trapped by some questions of his classmates. 

"No fair!" Nadochi growled, "I've never kept secrets from you!" he added, 

Ronzoo composed himself, and looked at Ranma "So what about you Ranma?"

"…….."

Ronzoo blinked, "What's wrong with him?" he asked, 

Nadochi sighed. "His fiancée dumped him"

Ranma glared at Nadochi, "She didn't. She left"

Nadochi chuckled, "Finally! Ranma Saotome said a word today!" he said, as he clapped his hands.

Ranma sighed,

Ronzoo smiled, "Anyway, Don't worry Nadochi. You're gonna meet my girlfriend and-" 

Nadochi gasped, "Whoa! Wait a minute! You have a girlfriend?!" he asked, "Why didn't you tell me! You're so unfair!"

Ronzoo chuckled, "It's a surprise! But you're gonna meet her tonight" he said, dreamily. "and I think… She is the only woman I want to marry" he added,

"Really?" Nadochi said

Ronzoo nodded, "She is so special!"

"What is her name?" Nadochi asked, 

Ronzoo stuck out his tongue. "I will tell her name when I introduced her to you" he said,

"She is going to visit here?" Mrs.Saotome asked, now interested in Ronzoo's Girlfriend.

Ronzoo shook his head, "She is living here Aunt" he said, 

"What?" Mrs.Saotome asked,

Mrs.Mituki nodded, "Yes. Well we met at the Airport and she was looking for an apartment and a job that time. She helped me to carry my things and I helped her get a job and I told her to stay here"

"What kind of Job?"

"She is the manager of my brand new hotel"

Nabiki gasped, "Wow…" 

"You trust a stranger?" Mrs. Saotome asked, she could not believe that her sister did such thing.

Mrs.Mituki nodded, "Yes. Because when I first met her, I knew that she isn't a bad person" she smiled, "In fact, the hotel is doing good because of her" she said 

"And I take that you fell in love with her?" Ranma asked, tiredly

Ronzoo nodded,   
  
Mituki looked at Ranma, "What's happening to Ranma?" Mituki asked her sister, "As I recalled, Ranma is the most energetic of the three guys" she added

Mrs.Saotome looked at Ranma. "His fiancée left him" Mrs. Saotome said looking at Ranma, making Ranma groaned

"SHE LEFT ME WITHOUT EVEN SAYING GOODBYE! OKAY?"  
  
Then they heard a car entering the gate...

"That must be her!" Ronzoo yelled,

Ranma frowned, great. this is just what he needed.. another couple… first Ukyou and Nadochi and now… Ronzoo and his girlfriend. He hates seeing couple… it making her remember… Akane 

"I'm gonna go to my room" Ranma said, he stood up.

Ronzoo frowned and grabbed Ranma's arm. "But Ranma! I want you to meet her" he said, "PLEASE?" he even begged, 

Ranma sighed and sat again.   
  
  
  
Outside…  
  
Akane entered the mansion and the butler bowed at her. She smiled. She looks so beautiful. She is wearing short orange with flowers blouse, with green tie and an orange polo, black high-heels shoes, make-up and holding an attaché case. The servants smiled at her. Akane did not treat them as slaves but as friends. 

"Miss Akane, Ma'am Mituki and Sir Ronzoo are in the living room waiting for you" Misha said, 

Akane nodded, "Thank you Misha"   
  
  


Back at Ronzoo and the others…

Ronzoo and the others heard a knock. Ronzoo jumped out of the couch and opened the door, Then they saw Ronzoo smiled and kiss the girl. They couldn't see the girl at first because of the door. "Guys, I would like you to meet my Love…" Ronzoo said,   
  
  
Akane entered the room with a smile. "Hello-" she stopped and saw her family looking at her.. shock… she gulped and slowly she turned her head and saw Ranma looking directly at her… shock, surprise in his face.

"…Akane Tendou" Ronzoo finished his sentence and gave Akane a kiss on her cheek.  


  
To be continued..

Akane: What will happen then? Oh no! Ranma saw me! I mean the Akane in the fanfic! What will happen now?  
  
Chette: well you're going to find it out on the next chapter then :) can you wait?  
  
Akane: Of course!   
Chette: *smiles* Review okie? :D


	5. Don't lose hope

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page **

**Arigato!!!  
----------------**

Chette: I decided to update now coz I don't think that I can update next sunday :P   
  
Akane: yeheey! Here comes another chapter! All your readers are very excited now Chette-chan! Including me!  
  
Chette: yep! But before that! Here are the Shoutouts! 

cherrybloss9 - Here is the next chapter :D   
Christine - you can? Wow.. hehe what kind? Is he sad? shock? (of course) is he mad?   
Misha@ngel - Your nick is here because you reviewed and I thank you for that!   
Desktop Creator - waaiii im not mean @.@ I just love Cliffhangers :D Thanks!  
_WiNd_ - Calm down and here's the other chapter! :D   
AnimeObsessionFantasy - *nods* yep what a visit neh?   
Sieg1308 - arigato!!! domo domo Arigato!!!  


Chette: Wow from 4 readers and now... 7! Thank you so much! 

Akane: English is not Chette's first language. She wrote this when she was... 10 ... after the 'I Love you sensei'. And she re-published this today. She is very sorry about the grammar but she won't change the format because she is proud of her work when she was 10. 

Chette: Also I added a little things to spice it up. (that's all) Visit my Ranma page okay? Thanks :D and I Love Philip!!! (coz God gave Philip to me :D)

=> someone is thinking  
"> someone is talking  
  
  
**RONZOO or RANMA  
Fanfic by: Chette-chan (@k@ne)  
All rights reserved Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video  
  
Part Five: Don't lose hope**

Ranma could not believe what he heard.. His fiancée is his cousin's girlfriend? He shook his head, "Tell me I am not dreaming" he said, as he continued to look deeply at Akane's eyes.

Akane because of guilt, she looked down. 

Ronzoo blinked and took Akane's hands, "What's wrong Love?" he asked,

"LOVE?!" Ranma accidentally, raised his voice. 

They all looked at him, except Akane.

Ronzoo looked at Ranma and frowned, "What's wrong with you Ranma?" he asked, "Of course I can call my girlfriend like that" he said, 

"But-" Ranma clenched his fist. 

"But what?" Ronzoo asked,

The others backed away, but continued to look at their conversation. Nabiki crossed her arms and murmured, 'This is interesting' to Kasumi, But Kasumi did some unusual action. She elbowed her sister. 

Ranma took a step forward, "What's the meaning of this AKANE?!" he yelled at her.  
Ronzoo looked at Akane, "Do you know him?" he asked Akane.  
  
Akane looked up and into the eyes of Ranma. "No... I don't know him" she said, sarcastically.

"AKANE!" 

Akane gave everyone a smile, "I... am kind of tired.. so if you'll excuse me" she said, then she run towards the door and exited the room.  


As the door closed, Ronzoo faced Ranma. "What's the meaning of this?" he asked, "Do you know my Girlfriend?" he asked, 

Ranma looked straightly at Ronzoo, "Yes I do know Akane. As a matter of fact. She is my FIANC" he said, with a growl.

Ronzoo's eyes widen, "NO! That can't be! Akane is..." he backed away, then he narrowed his eyes... "So you're the Ranma who hurt her... I thought there was another Ranma..." he smirked, "Make sense to me now... you grew with the saotome's attitude. Just like my stupid father and your father!" he yelled, 

Ranma shoved his hand, "I don't care of what you think about me right now. All I want is Akane to come back with us. With her REAL FAMILY." Ranma said, he calmed his self. "Please.. Ronzoo... We've been searching for her... for six months... if you truly love her then... let her come home"

"For what?!" Ronzoo yelled, "For you insulting her again?! Treating her like a dirt?! taking her for granted?! To hurt her again?!" he asked, furiously. Ronzoo wants to burst. He could not believe that Akane's bad Fiancé is non-other than his favorite cousin. "You know what? Her life is okay here... so just leave her alone" he said, and with that He left the room. 

Ranma shivered from what happen.. But even how it pains him to see Akane like that, and Akane is his cousin's girlfriend. He still noticed Akane's beautiful face. He closed his eyes and pictured her one more time... it's been 6 months and Akane became even more beautiful... 

Then He heard his mother's voice...

"She run away... she thought it was her fault.. about what happen in the Doujou and-" 

But Mrs.Mituki interrupted her sister. "It's okay. I already know the whole story" she said, 

Mrs.Saotome smiled, "I am just glad she is safe now, and we already found her. Plus it's good to know that she handled your hotel. I planned to give you an advice about trusting a stranger but I guess... your hotel is in good hands."

Mituki nodded, "But I just can't believe that Ranma is.. Akane's Fiancé. When I heard the name 'Ranma' from Akane... I thought it was another Ranma" she said, "Such a small world we live" she added, with a smile.

"Does Akane know... That you are using your maiden name?" Mrs.Saotome asked, Mrs.Mituki nodded, "Does she knows.. you're a saotome too?" she asked again, and this time... Mrs.Mituki shook her head,

"You can't blame us... we want to forget everything... that happened-" Mrs.Mituki said,

Mrs.Saotome nodded,

Then Ranma opened his eyes when he heard, Mr.Tendou crying.

"My baby we found her at last" Mr. Tendou cried, Kasumi patted her shoulders. 

"Yep. But it's not the time to rejoice" Nabiki said, "We have a MAJOR problem here" she added, then she pointed Ranma. "However, you still have the right to call Akane your fiancée because you did not have a formal break up in your engagement" she said,

Ranma nodded, then he looked at his aunt. He felt alive once again. He doesn't care if Ronzoo's girlfriend is Akane. He still has the right to call Akane... his fiancée. "Aunt.. Mituki, where is Akane's room?" he asked,

"The Left one beside Ronzoo's room"

  
Ranma went upstairs but stopped when he saw Ronzoo standing in front of the door. He guess that it was Akane's room...

  
  
Inside...

Akane jumped furiously on her bed and started to crying. How can she be so stupid? Those Eyes... Ronzoo's eyes... looked the same as Ranma... why didn't she figured out?! Plus, she run away from Nerima to avoid a Saotome... and for six months, she's been living with a Saotome too?!

"BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA" Akane said, to herself.

Then she heard a knock... She ignored the knock and continued to cry. After a few seconds of knocking, the door opened. Akane looked and saw Ronzoo

  
Ranma sighed, it is indeed Akane's room. He wants to barge in right there and there but then he remembered Ronzoo's words... Did Akane really felt like that? Did he really hurt Akane badly? Akane knew that he did not mean those insults right? Akane understand right? That's what He thought but after Ronzoo said those awful words... He decided to turn his back and he will approach Akane later... And he'll make sure that he won't hurt her again.

  
Inside Akane's room...

Ronzoo sat on a chair and looked at Akane crying. "Akane-"

Akane looked up at Ronzoo, "Why didn't you tell me that you are a SAOTOME?!" she yelled, furiously. "Why didn't you tell me about your Father?!" she asked, "and you told me that you're not hiding any secrets from me?!" 

"Akane-"

"WHAT IS THIS THEN?! Some kind of a game?!"

"No..." Ronzoo said, he bowed his head.

"THEN WHAT IS THIS?!"

Ronzoo shook his head, "The reason why I did not talked to you about my dad because my memories with him are over. I don't want to remember him anymore" Ronzoo looked up at Akane, "I hate my Dad... because of him, I suffered in my past life. I don't want to remember him anymore. I am sorry..." 

Akane was about to yell more when she heard Ronzoo... crying. 

"I am sorry Akane... I just want to treat him out of my life... He is the reason why in the past I really don't have a life." Ronzoo said, he wiped his tears. "I was afraid to love... to marry... afraid what if I'll become my father and I'll make my family cry because of me" 

Akane stood up and walked towards the window, her back facing Ronzoo. "It's not a good reason... Ronzoo... You know why I left Nerima... you know my feelings about Ranma... I just can't believe you lied to me..."

"I didn't know it was my Cousin... Honest" 

Akane looked at him, "Give me a good reason, Why should I accept your sorry?" she asked, 

Ronzoo stood up and bit his lips, "My father-"

Akane shook her head, "Not about your father... I need a good reason... your own reason..." she said, "Why do I have to trust you again? Why do I have to accept your apology?" she asked,

Ronzoo gulped, "B-Because..." Ronzoo looked down and closed his eyes, "Because..." he clenched his fist, "Because I am going to die... if you didn't". He looked up at his girlfriend, "You are my Life... You gave me the reason to live... you're the only one who gave me hope..."

"............."

Ronzoo approached Akane and took her hands, "You're the only one.. I want... You're the only one... that I want to be with... for the rest of my life". He finished, then he gave Akane's hand a kiss...

"Ronzoo..."

"I Love you so much Akane...please forgive me..." Ronzoo said, after that... he fell on his knees and cried more...

Akane sat on the floor to hug his boyfriend, Ronzoo cried more 

"Kowaii..." 

Akane looked at him, 

"I am scared Akane...."

Akane released him and looked at him,

"What I saw back there... Akane in your eyes... and in Ranma's eyes... is something like it could never ever be broken..." he sniffed, "I am scared Akane... I'm so scared..."

Akane closed her eyes and hugged him again

"Promise me.. Akane... That you'll never leave me..."

Akane bit her lip, she could not do that.. she still love Ranma, but is Ranma the reason why she left Nerima and decided to start a new life? But isn't it Ranma's eyes who made Akane say 'yes' to Ronzoo? 

"Akane...?"

Akane sighed, "You're right" she said, she released him and looked deeply at him, "I still Love Ranma... but why would I leave this life... this wonderful life with you? You and your mother changed me so much... and I don't think that I can come back to the Akane they know..." she said, 

"Akane...?"

Akane forced a smile, "I won't leave you.. I promise..."

Meanwhile, Nadochi found Ranma at the Mansion Verandah. He approached Ranma and patted his back, "Are you okay Ranma?" 

Ranma growled and shove Nadochi's hands, "Can you see I am not?! How can that be?!" he clenched his fist, "I mean.. Ronzoo is Akane's boyfriend?! DAMMED!" he punched the verandah, at first it grumbled but it didn't break. 

Nadochi smirked, "You have to understand saotome, that you are not the only guy in this world. You know that Akane is a very attractive girl and whether you like or not, there will be always... or someone who will court her and one of them, can capture Akane's heart too" 

Ranma glared at Nadochi,

"Too bad, Life is unfair... this someone right now... is our cousin neh?"

"This is not a joke Nadochi!" Ranma said, he turned fully at Nadochi

But Nadochi did not even moved nor get scared of Ranma. "You deserve this. You hurt her. You let her go. Don't blame anyone. But yourself" he said, "Don't you dare get mad at your cousin. It's your FAULT why Akane is here"

Ranma got punched by Nadochi's words. After Nadochi said that, he couldn't speak. Furiously he growled,

"I have two suggestions for you" Nadochi said, "The first one is that you can forget about Akane and let her be happy with Ronzoo" Nadochi said, Ranma looked at him, his eyes were really scary... and this time Nadochi got scared, "Okay! Okay! Jeez! The second is...I still have a feeling that Akane loves you but right now she is confused and well perhaps you have to give her a PROOF that you LOVE her" Nadochi said " Okay?" 

Ranma sighed, "What kind?" he asked, 

"It's up to you" Nadochi said,

"And also you need patience"

Ranma and Nadochi looked at the voice, they saw Ukyou.

Ukyou stopped in front of Ranma. "Ranchan, you need to be patient and don't lose hope. Akane-chan may still Love you because she is avoiding you and she is still NOT PREPARED to look at you. So my advice is don't LOSE HOPE...Akane will probably used Ronzoo also...But don't make that Stop you" Ukyou said, 

Ranma smiled and was about to open his mouth when the maid interrupted them and called them for dinner.  


At the Dinner table...

Nabiki gasped when she entered the big dinning room. Then she started to promised herself that in the future... her house will have a big dinning room like this too. The maids escorted the guests to their seats. 

When everyone is present, except Ronzoo and Ranma, Ranma looked at his aunt Mituki and asked, "Auntie, where is Akane and Ronzoo?" Ranma asked 

Mrs. Mituki smiled, "I am used to those two...Ever since my son became Akane's boyfriend, Ronzoo always eat with Akane alone" she said, 

Ranma controlled his anger, "So after we eat... that's the time they will?" he asked,

"Probably" 

But one maid interrupted, "Ma'am I knocked at Ma'am Akane's room, the door wasn't locked so I peeked in to invite them but I saw them, both were sleeping" she said,

"Sleeping?!" Mr.Tendou asked,

The maid nodded, "Ma'am Akane cuddled Sir Ronzoo, I also saw that Ma'am Akane's blouse is wet from Sir Ronzoo's tears. I guess after the crying, they fell asleep" she said, 

Mrs.Mituki smiled, "That's enough for the information Misha" she said, and then she looked Ranma. "Ranma?" 

Ranma sighed, and forced a smile "I-It's okay" Ranma said, then he looked at Ukyou who nodded at him. Ranma remembered what Ukyou said to him earlier... 

  
To be continued...

Akane: Wow.. Ukyou really did act like a Best friend... and not a willing fiancée...  
Chette: *nodded*   
Akane: See you next week!  
Chette: God bless :D


	6. Don't Expect me to become your Friend

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page **

**Arigato!!!  
----------------**

Chette: Thank you!!! for the review! and also if you visit my blog thank you so much ^_^  
Akane: Let's go to the Shoutouts!

_WiNd_ - waaiii! even you can't calm down.. please calm down! for the sake of humanity! er I mean for the sake of the fanfic hehehe ^_^  
  
cherrybloss9 - Don't mention it ^^ I am glad that I updated earlier but now I am going to update at Sundays again :P  
  
Puu-chan - are you a new reviewer!? Thank you so much! *nods* at your review! Correct! Why would Akane get mad at Ronzoo right? hehe ^_^ well I just realized that I am very dramatic when I was kid lolz :P  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - very tough for Ranma.   
Misha@ngel - yeppers! and Misha is here in this chapter again ^_^ hehe Thank you!   
AmayaSaria - I did ^_^ Thanks!   
Sieg1308 - *huggles* Thanks!!! :D and new chapter is up!   
  
Akane: English is not Chette's first language. She wrote this when she was... 10 ... after the 'I Love you sensei'. And she re-published this today. She is very sorry about the grammar but she won't change the format because she is proud of her work when she was 10. 

Chette: Also I added a little things to spice it up. (that's all) Visit my Ranma page okay? Thanks :D and I Love Philip!!! (coz God gave Philip to me :D)

=> someone is thinking  
"> someone is talking  
  
  
**RONZOO or RANMA  
Fanfic by: Chette-chan (@k@ne)  
All rights reserved Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video  
  
Part Six: Don't Expect me to become your Friend**

The Next day...

Akane woke up, when the light went to her face. She tried to move but someone's hugging her. She looked down and saw Ronzoo, and Ronzoo's arms were all around Akane's waist. She yawned and tried to move away. But Ronzoo woke up when Akane did that, He sat up and yawned,

"good mornin'" Ronzoo said, he wiped his eyes and looked around. "I slept in your arms last night.. I am sorry" he said,

Akane bit her lip, she remembered what was happen last night. Ranma is staying in the same house where she lives. She controlled herself to fly over Ranma's room and hug him. She realized how much she misses Ranma when she saw her. Also, she knows that Ranma doesn't deserve her 'cold treatment' because Ranma did not really do anything aside from showing to her that he doesn't love her. But Ranma is a nice friend and a fiancé...

"Akane?"

Akane went back to reality and looked at Ronzoo's eyes. She love those eyes... those blue aqua eyes... = Ranma... = she shook her head, and smiled. "Hm?"

"Are you okay?" Ronzoo frowned,

Akane nodded, "Good morning" Akane said, for the first time. 

"What do you want for dinner?" Ronzoo asked, "I mean breakfast" he said, as he smiled and held his stomach, "I forgot.. we didn't eat dinner last night"

Akane just smiled.

"So.. I'll see you at the kitchen?" Ronzoo asked, as he stood up.

Akane just nodded.

  
When Ronzoo left the room. Akane sat on her chair. She pulled out her drawer and there she picked up Ranma's picture. She tried to tear it apart, but she couldn't. Instead, she smiled sadly and stood up. She walked towards the window and stopped beside it. She looked up and saw the beautiful sky...

  
Ranma however, was outside the mansion. He decided to walk around the mansion. Then accidentally, he saw Akane at the window. He smiled at her... he noticed that he was holding something on her hand and she was crying...Then he saw her kissing the thing in her hand and then threw it. 

  
After that, Akane that, Akane closed her window and took a bath at her own bathroom inside her room...

  
Ranma picked up and noticed it was a picture. Then he turned the picture on the other side and frowned.. it was HIS PICTURE. He looked up at the window "What does this mean Akane? Are you giving up on me?" he asked softly. He sighed and put the picture in his pocket.   


After a few minutes more...

Ranma heard his stomach grumbled so he walked towards the kitchen. But before he open the door, he heard some voice... He peeked in and he felt a pain in his heart... It was...

Ronzoo and Akane. 

Akane and Ronzoo in the kitchen, giggling and laughing hard. Akane is still in her bathrobe and her hair is still wet, while Ronzoo is ready and he is already wearing his business suit. Ranma clenched his fist as he saw Ronzoo's arms wrapped around Akane's waist. Also, he noticed that... Akane is cooking?! He continued to look at them.

  
"After that, my client was about to leave the room when I saw a whole in his pants!" Ronzoo said, Akane laughed hard. "So Akane, tell me... what do you think of Ms.Miho?" he asked, "She is one of my new clients but she seems so unpredictable"

Akane turned the eggs and smiled at him, "Well if she is like that... then just let her be! After all you already have so many clients" she said, 

"But Ms.Miho is beautiful that's for sure"

  
Akane frowned, Ranma know that face. It was the same face she used when she doesn't like what's going on... and particularly when Shampoo glomped at him. 

  
"Beautiful?" she asked sarcastically, she looked at him. 

Ronzoo chuckled, "Aww! Come on! you are more beautiful than her!" Ronzoo smiled, 

Akane looked away, "Oh Really?" she asked, rudely, she returned to look at the pan. 

Ronzoo frowned, "You okay?" 

"Yeah I'm fine" Akane said, but she wasn't .  


Ranma's aura begun to flare when he saw Ronzoo hold started to nibble Akane's neck 

  
"Ronzoo, that tickles!" Akane giggled, her anger vanished. 

Ronzoo stopped and looked at Akane. "I won't stop until you tell me what's going on with you" he said, then he resumed nibbling Akane's neck 

Akane giggled, "Okay Hahahaha! Stop that! I am not Mad! Okay?" Akane said, as she squirmed in Ronzoo's arms.

*BANG*

Akane and Ronzoo stopped and saw a flaring Ranma entering the Room. He stopped in front of Ronzoo and Akane. "There are people in this house you know? Have you no shame?" he asked, looking directly at Akane.

Akane pushed Ronzoo away.

Ronzoo frowned, "This is my House. So I don't care" He said, 

Ranma glared at Ronzoo, "Yeah your house. But didn't you know that when you do that in public your trying to show that Akane is a cheap girl?" he asked,

Akane gasped,

"Ranma! This is my House! you're just a guest! Okay?! I can do whatever I want in this House! and don't you dare talk to me like that" he said, he poked Ranma's chest very hard.

"Yeah even if you're showing to us that Akane is a cheap girl?" he asked, "If you truly Love her then don't do that in public. Respect her" he said,

"Look who is talking?" Ronzoo asked, smirking. "Respect? Did you respect her in the past?" he asked,

Ranma glared at him.

Akane looked down and saw the eggs. She put the eggs on the plates and smiled, "Hey! Breakfast!" she said, she handed the egg to both Ranma and Ronzoo. "Well! Enjoy!" she said, then she sat on the table and started eating.

Ronzoo glared once more at Ranma and after that, he joined Akane. 

Ranma after glaring at Ronzoo, he looked down at Akane's cooking. 

Akane frowned, she saw Ranma's reaction. "Ranma.. If you don't like to taste my cooking.. it's okay, but I've improved. Ronzoo taught me how to cook" she said,

Ronzoo smirked,

"And you can join us too" Akane said,  
  
Ranma looked at Akane. 

"What?!" Ronzoo exclaimed.

Akane looked at Ronzoo, "He is your Cousin remember?" 

Ranma sighed, his stomach grumbles again. He took a seat and started eating. He chewed the food softly and he realized that it was edible.. and delicious! He looked at Akane and Ronzoo who resumed talking about business. 

  
After a few minutes...

Ronzoo stood up, "Akane go dress, I am going to take you to your office" Ronzoo said,

Akane took a bite of her bacon (she cooked too) and chewed, after that when her mouth is empty, she spoke softly. "No, I'm going to use Your other car"

Ronzoo frowned, "Akane, I insist" Ronzoo said 

"You'll be late" Akane frowned, 

"I'll be fine" Ronzoo said, 

Then the kitchen door opened and a maid peeked in "Sir.. Phone for you" she said,

Ronzoo growled, "yeah be right there" he said, he glared at Ranma and gave him a warn sign not to do anything. Ranma glared back but he understand Ronzoo's look.

When Ronzoo left the kitchen...

at last it is Ranma and Akane again...

"Um... Delicious food" Ranma said, he said 

Akane did not looked up to meet Ranma's eyes. "Thanks..." she said,

"Why did you leave?" 

Akane stopped eating and slowly, she lifted up her head to meet Ranma's eyes. "Because I have too..." she said, softly.

"Why...? Because.. of?"

"I need to start a new life" she said, 

"Akane.."

"My life back in Nerima.. with you... is so confusing... In here" Akane said, as she looked at around, "It is peaceful.. I found myself here... my true self"

"BUt Akane?! What about us?! What about our engagement?!" Ranma exclaimed, 

Akane felt her tears fell again, "What about us?! There is no 'US' Ranma. Ever since, we got engaged. I was just your FORCE FIANCÉE always" she said, "I did my best to keep you satisfied. But I know that you don't know that... or maybe you do.. but you are acting as if you're blind with this" she said, 

"Akane... I've searched for you.. for 6 months-"

"Well thank you. But its too late. Once I had so much to give but you just refuse my love... and now.. I met your cousin, and he is very wonderful guy. And he did not refuse what I can offer to Him... unlike you" Akane closed her eyes. "Do you still remember? In the past? that every time I cooked for you? You always insult me and compare me with ucchan or shampoo?" she asked, "Do you even still remember once I cooked you a very special food you always run?" 

"Akane.. I run because I don't want to-"

"I know." Akane said, she opened her eyes. "But Ronzoo did not run when I cooked for him for the first time. He stayed and when he found out that I don't know how to cook.. He offered me to teach me..." Akane sniffs, "I wish you were him that time... but come on!" Akane said, as she wiped her eyes. "Ranma Saotome? will he do that?" she asked

Ranma looked down, and started to cry.

"I am sorry Ranma... and I am very happy to know that you went out and looked for me... I am very grateful with that... but I am not the Akane you knew... I am not the same Akane anymore"

Ranma started to feel hot.. He wants to burst out. He is mad.. He is mad at himself. 

Then They heard Ronzoo's voice calling for Akane.

Akane wiped her tears, "I am coming Ronzoo!" she looked at Ranma and smiled. "I'll see you tonight maybe we can become really great friends" she said,

Ranma raged went to his head, "Akane..." he said, "How dare you say.. that we will become great friends?!" he yelled at her.

Akane looked confused at him,

"I Love you too much to ever stop loving you.. so.. don't expect me to become your friend" he said, "If you want to kill me? make me your friend" he said, "You choose Ronzoo instead of me? You chose your MIND over your heart?!" Ranma growled, "SO BE IT! WHO CARES ABOUT YOU ANYWAY?!"

Akane bit her lip, 

"I REGRET THE DAY THAT I DECIDED TO LOOKED FOR YOU! I REGRET THE DAY THAT I STOPPED TRAINING SO THAT I CAN SEARCH ALL OVER THE PLACE FOR YOU! AND I REGRET THE DAY THAT I ADMIT THAT I LOVE YOU!!!" Ranma yelled, and with he rushed at the door and the door crushed down.

Ronzoo blinked and looked at the kitchen door at the floor, "Akane what happen?"

Akane stood up and wiped her tears, "N-Nothing.. I'm going to my room.. we have to go to the office right?" she said, Then she started to run towards her bedroom.

Mituki saw Ronzoo standing in front of the broken door. "What happen son?" 

Ronzoo blinked, "I don't know mom.. but we better buy a new kitchen door". he said,  


  
To be continued...

Akane: Oh my...  
  
Chette: Don't worry! This is Ranma and Akane fanfic! and I can't believe that I was so dramatic when I was a kid :P   
  
Akane: yeah...  
Chette: See you next week! God bless!


	7. Mrs Mituki's Blessings

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page **

**Arigato!!!  
----------------**

**Oi! Check out my newly One-shot Fanfic ^_^ It's also posted here, just click on the Chette's Collection of Ranma-one shot (title) The new One-shot fanfic titled, "THE KISS ^^" Thanks! Plus Read my other Fanfics ^_^ This is not the only Fanfic I have written ^_^** **I also have new fanfic! called "Brother, Akane is mine" ^^ Please check it out ^_^**

Akane: Shoutouts!

Chette: Hello everyone! and thanks for all of the people who read the fanfics and reviewed! These are...

Mensa-13 - Ranma serious in dumping Akane? lol I don't think so. He may say lots of mean stuff? But oh boy :P He doesn't mean any of that :P hehe ^^ God bless!

cherrybloss9 - Thanks! here's the new chapter!

Uzziel - thank you very much Uzziel   
  
Chaos Horse - Thank you for your review but there are things which I want to clarify.

1. This fanfic is Ranma and Akane so do not worry  
  
2. This is not an OCC story, Ranma may blurted out like that because He is mad at himself and accidentally used his anger to Akane. 

3. I wrote this when I was a KID ^_^ Read Please ^_^ Read my notice. Noticed that I wrote this when I was a Kid? (how many times have I ever told that @.@)

4. Please.. next time? Do not curse me. Those words WT* please. If you can't respect my fanfic. Respect me. I am a Christian and I know that I don't deserve those words because I am not living in world of curse. God bless

5. Yes. I am a Woman.  
  
Desktop Creator - yep @.@ I can't believe that I was this dramatic when I was a kid :P   
  
crystal_meta - hehe ^_^ yep if only.. but this is Ranma and Akane fanfic ^_^ not Ronzoo and Akane fanfic @.@  
  
Sieg1308 - I did ^_^ *huggles*   
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - hehehe ^_^ thanks!  
  
Akane: English is not Chette's first language. She wrote this when she was... ** 10** ... after the 'I Love you sensei'. And she ** re-published** this today. She is very sorry about the grammar ** but she won't change the format** because she is proud of her work when she was 10. 

Chette: Also I added a little things to spice it up. (that's all) Visit my Ranma page okay? Thanks :D and I Love Philip!!! (coz God gave Philip to me :D)

=> someone is thinking  
"> someone is talking  
  
  
**RONZOO or RANMA  
Fanfic by: Chette-chan (@k@ne)  
All rights reserved Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video  
  
Part Seven: Mrs.Mituki's Blessings**

Akane slammed her door and growl. She clenched her fist and jumped on her bed. There she cried. She cried hard again. After her peaceful months... and now... here it goes again. It's true... you cannot really escaped from reality. She punched her pillow as she cried, Ranma's words hurt her pretty badly... Ranma doesn't want to be her friend because.. it hurts... But what made Akane really cry when she noticed that out of Ranma's anger... Ranma confessed how much He loves Akane. 

Akane sat down and wiped her tears, Ranma love... her... but in the past... she shook her head. She is the new Akane now. She left Nerima to start a new life. Plus she already promised Ronzoo that she will not leave him. But Ranma... She shook her head again, Ranma doesn't want to become her friend. Well that's good. At least Ranma won't bother her anymore. Plus Ranma just said it, that even though He loves her... he doesn't care if she chooses Ronzoo over Ranma...

She sighed, she looked at the clock. She really needs to get dressed now. She needs to move on even though it hurts. Plus she really doesn't have a time for this. So with that, she stood up and started to fix herself.

  
At the other room...

We see a crying Ranma, Frustrated Ukyou and a sighing Nadochi. 

"How could you be so stupid Ranchan?!" Ukyou screamed, "You said those awful words to Akane-chan?!" she added,

Ranma sniffed and nodded, 

"Why?" Nadochi asked,

Ranma cried hard, "I.. I was angry at myself alright! and I couldn't control my mouth! it just moved! and when she said those... my mind and my heart explode. I.. I wasn't thinking" he said, 

"You and your Stupid BIG MOUTH" Ukyou said, as she shook her head.

"Ucchan! Just help me!" Ranma yelled, "I don't want Akane to think that I really hate her" he said, "Plus I want her to know that I didn't really mean what I said back there" he said, "that I did that because of anger.. and-"

"Then go ahead and say it" Nadochi said, "Go to Akane's room and talk for the second time" he added, 

Ranma wiped his tears, "I can't... I can't face her right now.. After what happen I..." Ranma sobbed,

"Pathetic Ranchan... Akane is still Akane" Ukyou said, "You know her very well so you can deal with her right?" she said, 

Ranma shook his head, and looked at Ukyou. "The Akane I saw back there... wasn't the Akane I knew... she was... very gentle... matured" Ranma chuckled, "I fear that I am not worthy of her" he said,

"Actually that's Love" Nadochi said, "Do you think I am worthy to become Ukyou-chan's boyfriend?" he asked, 

Ukyou looked at Nadochi

"What am I? I am just an ordinary guy" he added, then he looked at Ukyou, "What is my girlfriend? She is a great Martial artist and she is the best Okonomiyaki Chef in Japan..."

Ukyou blushed,

Nadochi looked back at Ranma, "do you think I am worthy of her?" 

Ukyou calmed herself to hug Nadochi. She is touched by her boyfriend's words. But right now... Ranma needs help. "Being Worthy is nothing Ranchan. Love is not like that. Being Egoistic and Pride can separate you and Akane more. But being Humble... will have the chance to help you and Akane"

Ranma sighed, He stood up and left the room. He went downstairs and was about to go outside when he saw Akane walking downstairs. Ranma admired her silently. She is so pretty... no.. she is beautiful. yep. That's the word. She is wearing a red office suit. She is also wearing a little make-up, her hair wasn't that short but it wasn't that long. 

Akane stopped and adjust her shoes... Then she saw Ranma looking at her. Akane took a little moment to look and admire Ranma. Even though, Ranma said that He stopped training just to search for her. Ranma's well built body did not disappear. He is still good looking and He is still the same Ranma... she love.. and will always love. 

Then she remembered what happened earlier. She gulped and looked away. Then she sense Ranma approaching her.

"Akane..."

Akane looked coldly at Ranma, "Yes?" 

"Um... Can we talk again?" he asked,

Akane shook her head, "Maybe later not now. I have to work" she said, adjusting her shoes. "You know how I always love to work" she added, then she walked away from Ranma. Akane controlled her tears. = Akane don't look back.. don't run... just calm down and resist him =

Ranma sighed and followed Akane silently.

  
At the Swimming Pool Area...

Akane found Ronzoo chatting with the rest of the family. Mituki entered too and said that she already called someone who can fix the kitchen door. Akane sighed and smiled at everyone. 

"Hello..."

Ranma sat on the other chair, he continued to look at Akane.

Mr.Tendou hugged his youngest child, "Akane! my Baby!" he said, and cried. Akane smiled and hugged her father tightly.

Ronzoo leaned towards Nabiki and whispered, "Is he always like that?" he asked,

Nabiki nodded, "Yep."

Kasumi smiled, "Akane-chan, come and join us" she said, 

Akane shook her head, "Thanks Onnechan for the offer but I have to go to work" 

Ronzoo nodded, "we don't want to be Party crusher but Akane and I are going to be late" Ronzoo smiled at them, 

"Are you going to the hotel right now?" Mrs. Saotome asked 

"Yes Auntie" Akane said, then she kissed Mrs.Mituki, "Good bye Auntie Mituki" 

Then Ronzoo kissed Mrs.Mituki too, "Goodbye Mom" he said, 

"Take care of Akane" Mituki said, 

Ronzoo smiled, "Of course!" he said, then he grabbed Akane's hand and kissed it.

When Akane and Ronzoo disappeared, 

Nabiki sat beside Ranma, "Of course! Ronzoo is going to protect Akane!" she said, then she looked at Ranma, "Ooh!!!!!!" Nabiki said, she teased Ranma 

"Shut up!" Ranma glared at her, 

Nabiki just laughed.  
Mituki looked at Ranma. 

In the car... 

Ronzoo, felt uncomfortable. Akane is so silent. Akane however focus on looking outside. Akane sighed, she remembered the times when Ranma and her were still together... it was confusing yes. But looking back... they are a wonderful memories

Akane closed her eyes and remembered the tugenkyo's incident. When Ranma yelled at Touma. 'No one's gonna take her away from me... Akane is mine! and she is engaged to me!' He did not let Touma marry her. Akane opened her eyes, will Ranma do the same thing with Ronzoo?

On the other Hand, Ronzoo was also in a deep thought. When he felt uncomfortable, he decided to think of other things. But what he thought of was the Eyes of his cousin... How Ranma looked at Akane... could it be? Even though Akane said a lot of awful things about Ranma in the past... Akane also said that she loves him. That they have good memories. Even though, Akane said that Ranma doesn't Love her... When he saw Ranma... and the way Ranma looked at Akane... He felt terrified. 

Then.. he heard Akane murmured the name... 

"...Ranma"

That broke Ronzoo's heart. But he ignored it. "Akane are you okay?" he asked,

Akane blinked and looked at him, "Oh! y-yeah I..um.. I'm fine" she said, then she gazed back at the window, = Did he heard me say that? =

Ronzoo sighed and returned to concentrate on driving

  
Meanwhile...

Back in the Mansion, All of the families were feasting in the pool. Except Ranma and Mr.Saotome. Mr.Saotome is eating some fruits and sunbathing, while Ranma is just sitting and looking down.

Then, He felt someone patted him. He looked up and saw his Auntie Mituki. 

"Aunt Mituki?" 

"Ranma can I talk to you?" she asked , Ranma nodded. "Not here.. follow me" she said,

Then Ranma stood up and followed Mituki.

  
At the Garden... 

"What is it Aunt?" he asked, 

Mrs.Mituki looked at Ranma "You know that ever since... you were my favorite nephew. And I was so disappointed when your father made you a martial artist like him." she stopped when she saw Ranma nodded, then she continued, "But when Genma started training you...you became more active, and it made you more adorable..." she said,

Ranma just looked at Mrs.Mituki.

"Do you still remember Ranma? That every time you get sad and you see me.. you'll smile?" she asked,

Ranma sighed, 

"I am very disappointed back there...when you didn't smile at me" 

"Gomen nasai, but you understand that I have a problem" Ranma said, looking down.

"Yes, About Akane?" she asked, Ranma nodded. Mrs. Mituki smiled at Ranma "I know that my son, really Loves Akane. But in this case...You have my blessings" she said, 

Ranma looked at her questioningly "But Auntie, you mean you don't want Akane and Ronzoo to be together?" Ranma asked 

The old lady smiled, "I love too. After all Akane is so special. She changed our lives." She said "I would gladly accept that I will be Akane's mother in law" she added 

"So then, why?" Ranma asked

Mrs.Mituki picked up a spray and started spraying the flowers with water, "Why?" Mituki asked, Ranma nodded "Because I know AKANE IS NOT HAPPY" she said,

Ranma blinked, "She isn't?"

Mrs.Mituki nodded and looked at Ranma, "The first time I saw Akane, she was crying. But when she saw me, she wiped her tears and helped me. When I get to know her, I found out that she is running away from her problems, friends, family and from the guy named 'Ranma'. She wants to start a new life" she said,

Ranma sighed, 

The old lady smiled, "You can say that her life changed. That she started a new life here but there is one thing she can't change in her life" she said,

"What is it?" Ranma asked, 

"HER HEART." Mrs.Mituki said, "Her feelings for you." 

That made Ranma smile...

"I remembered, when Akane became Ronzoo's girlfriend. One day, I asked Akane personally, she said that SHE WILL TRY to LOVE my Son...then I asked her why would it be harder for her to love him, then she answered SHE STILL LOVE HER IINASUKE..." 

Ranma touched his heart, the beating of his heart increased.

"Ranma if you do Love her...WHAT'S STOPPING YOU?..." Mrs.Mituki asked, "Akane still loves you, so what's worry you?, I know this will hurt my son but, I don't have a choice. If Akane continue to force to Love Ronzoo... Ronzoo will be happy, but will Akane be happy? They will suffer. I don't want to stand or I don't want my son to stand in a way of a true Love" she said, "It will be a tragic" she added with a smile.

  
To be continued...

Akane: *blushed* True love?  
  
Chette: hehehe yep!   
  
Akane: *continues to blush*  
  
Chette: aww kawaii! Akane is soo cute when she is Blushing!!! *looks at you* Read and Review okie? ^_^ God bless!


	8. Longing for Ranma

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page **

**Arigato!!!  
----------------**

**Oi! Check out my newly One-shot Fanfic ^_^ It's also posted here, just click on the Chette's Collection of Ranma-one shot (title) The new One-shot fanfic titled, "THE KISS ^^" Thanks! Plus Read my other Fanfics ^_^ This is not the only Fanfic I have written ^_^** **I also have new fanfic! called "Brother, Akane is mine" ^^ Please check it out ^_^**

Misha@ngel - Amen to that! hehe Mrs.Mituki is really a down to earth Girl ^_^  
yep! let's all give credit Ukyou for once ^_^  
  
_WiNd_ - oh thanks!!! *gets all the blessings* hahaha!  
Sieg1308 - thanks!   
cherrybloss9 - Akane left again waaahhh!!!  
Moon Assassin - arigato!  
Desktop Creator - thank you! thank you!!!  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - hehe yep correct spelling   
Mensa-13 - *nods* Akane you better be.. Wise on who to choose ^_^

Akane: actually I think it's up to you Chette-chan.. but you know who I really love... *blushes*  
Chette: KAWAII!!!!!  
  
Akane: English is not Chette's first language. She wrote this when she was... ** 10** ... after the 'I Love you sensei'. And she ** re-published** this today. She is very sorry about the grammar ** but she won't change the format** because she is proud of her work when she was 10. 

Chette: Also I added a little things to spice it up. (that's all) Visit my Ranma page okay? Thanks :D and I Love Philip!!! (coz God gave Philip to me :D)

=> someone is thinking  
"> someone is talking  
  
  
**RONZOO or RANMA  
Fanfic by: Chette-chan (@k@ne)  
All rights reserved Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video  
  
Part Eight: Longing for Ranma**

"Is something wrong Ma'am Akane?" 

Akane blinked and looked at one of their employers. "Y-Yes?" she asked,

"You've been standing there for almost an hour... doing nothing. While, there are other jobs you have to take care of Ma'am" she said, 

Akane smiled at her, When she became a manager of the hotel. She didn't treat her co-workers low. She even said that she wants an open relationship to everyone, that they should treat each other equally. Unity is one of the ingredients for a successful business. 

"Thank you for reminding me that" she said, 

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" 

Akane shook her head, "I am going back to my office..." she said, 

After a few minutes, she reached her office. She entered inside and sat on her chair. She sighed and started to read all the papers at the top of her desk. When she finished reading all the proposals. She pulled her drawer and there she saw Ranma's picture, beside her pens and pencils. She picked it up and sigh... She leaned on her chair, just staring at his picture... 

"What happen to us, Ranma?" she asked, she closed her eyes and remembered Ranma's words earlier. Does Ranma mean that? Does Ranma truly Love her? When Ranma confessed that He loves Akane, even he was angry at the time. Akane felt butterflies in her stomach and felt happy at the same time. She was longing.. truly longing for Ranma to say those 3 letter words... 'I love you' 

Then her thoughts were interrupted when the lady earlier, went inside Akane's room. "Are you really sure you're okay?" she asked,

Akane sighed, "Can I... trust you with something?" she asked,

The lady nodded, she took a seat. "You can count on me.. Ma'am" she said, 

Akane gulped, "I'm in love" she said, 

The lady smiled, "Of course we know you're in love! With Mr.Ronzoo right?"

Akane slowly shook her head, "I don't love Ronzoo..."

The Lady gasped, "But-"

Akane sighed, "Before I met Ronzoo... I love someone else already. His name is Ranma... I left nerima because of him. He was my x-fiancé..." Akane shook her head, "Actually He is still my fiancé... we never had a formal break up"

"But- What about Mr.Ronzoo?"

Akane frowned, "Ronzoo knows that I don't love him... but I am trying too. I thought I could love Ronzoo... until this week.. his cousin 'RANMA' came to visit them..."

The lady covered her mouth, "Oh no.. is your fiancé and Mr.Ronzoo's cousin are-"

Akane nodded, "One and the same"

"Oh my!"

Akane sighed, "Now Ranma confessed that He loves me... but I already promised... Ronzoo not to leave him..." Akane bit her lip, "I don't know what to do!" she said,

"Ma'am Akane... it is complicated... I don't know what to say... but if I am in your situation? I'll follow my heart... rather my mind. If I do love Ranma, even though I promised Ronzoo not to leave him...I'll still go for Ranma. I don't want to argue with my heart.. Ma'am... it's too dangerous." she said, 

Akane looked at her.

  
Mansion...

After Ranma talked to his auntie. He went towards the open garden and looked up at the sky, and imagined Akane smiling at him. He smiled and took a deep breathe. Then he started doing his katas. It's been so long... since He had done his katas... But now, since he already found Akane... might as well go back in training. Also, he needs to prepare himself. Because he knows... that He'll fight for Akane... no matter what it takes... and even his cousin is his enemy.

And so the day and time passed by...

Ranma enjoyed his lunch and dinner because he was so tired of doing his katas. At around 6:00pm. Ranma saw Akane entering the mansion, but Akane totally ignored him. Ronzoo followed suit and just like Akane, he ignored everyone and went straightly to his room. 

Ranma, after dinner. He went to his room to sleep for awhile. When he woke up and looked at the wall clock, he realized it is passed 11:00. He stood up, grabbed a jacket since it's cold and yawned. Then, he walked downstairs to drink a glass of cold water.

  
Akane sighed, she couldn't sleep. She tried everything. She already finished reading all the papers. She also finished typing something in her laptop. She growled, She picked up the remote of the Television and looked for some boring shows... There were a lot of boring shows indeed. But it doesn't help... she still couldn't sleep. Frustrated, she opened her door and went downstairs... and into the pool area. 

Akane closed her eyes, as she felt the cool breeze in her body. She crossed her arms and looked at the pool. How she wish she knows how to swim. But she knows she couldn't. She remembered how Ranma supported her when the Principal taught her how to swim. Ranma was also there... whenever she is drowning.. 

  
Ranma after drinking two glasses of water, he left the kitchen and decided to go up. But before he could take a step at the stairs, he saw someone on the pool area. He looked closely. His heartbeat increased when he found out... who the girl is. Ranma slowly walked towards the pool area to join her. Only a few steps more... Ranma saw Akane hugged herself and shivered. Ranma took off his jacket... Ranma forced himself to speak...

  
"D-Do you need this?"

Akane jumped and turned around, she saw Ranma holding a jacket. Her eyes soften and nodded. Akane didn't believe what she did next... she turn around... and let Ranma do the job of putting the jacket on her... She could just take the jacket and wear it... but why did she do that?

  
Ranma felt electricity, a tingling sensation... chills running down from his spine

"Thanks" Ranma heard her, 

He blushed, "N-No problem" he said, 

Akane turned to looked at Ranma, "What can I do for you Ranma?" she asked, softly.

"I want to talk to you" he said, 

Akane sat beside the pool, letting her feet dipped into the water. "So talk" she said, 

Ranma nodded and sat beside her. (not dipping his feet into the water) "Do you love Ronzoo?" he asked nervously 

Akane looked at Ranma, "How many times do you have to ask that question?" she asked,

Ranma sighed, "I... um... I'll stop.. until you answer my question" he said, gazing at the water.

Akane, didn't answered Ranma's question. "Ronzoo is a very special guy" she replied 

"I know, but do you love him?" Ranma asked, 

Akane sighed and looked at the water. "What's to love? Ronzoo can make me happy, that's important" Akane said, 

"Akane... Love is important" Ranma looked at her directly 

Akane snapped at him, "How do you know much about Love huh?" she asked sharply "I know that Mister-high-I-have-more-girls-following-me Ranma Saotome doesn't know what is Love" Akane smirked, she expected Ranma to be rude.. but she was wrong...

"Maybe you're right" Ranma said, bowing his head 

Akane seeing this, she felt embarrassed, "Sorry" she said, then she saw a tear falling on Ranma's face...

Ranma smiled sadly at her, "Maybe you're right Akane..." he said, softly. "But when you left me, I begun to know how Important Love is" he said 

"Is it? How important?" she asked curiously 

Ranma looked at the stars "You just can't EAT...SLEEP and most especially REST... because you're worried about her... where is she... is she okay... and stuff like that" he said,

Akane gazed back at the water.

"So, do you Love him?" Ranma asked again

Akane bowed her head, "I guess so..." she said, 

"Do you love me?"

Akane slowly looked at Ranma, 

"Do you love me Akane?" Ranma asked, sincerely.

"can we just change the topic?" Akane asked,

Ranma sighed, "I want to know-"

"Please?" Akane interrupted him. 

Ranma sighed and shrugged. "Fine... I'll just ask you when you're okay with it" he said, 

"Thanks..." Akane said, 

Silence...

"Akane..." Ranma gulped, "I didn't mean what I said earlier... I-I want to be your friend... even though... even though..." Ranma stopped, he realized his voice is quivering.

Akane bit her lip, she looked at Ranma. "I understand Ranma.." she said, 

Ranma forced himself to smile. "I.. I will be here... I've changed Akane... when you left me.. I changed, my attitude changed, I am not the Ranma Saotome you knew.. I am not the jerk Ranma anymore and.." Ranma held Akane's hands, "I Love you"

Akane found herself lost in Ranma's eyes, when she turned to look at Ranma deeply. When she heard Ranma said those words again, she couldn't help but to smile. 

Ranma seeing Akane smile... He smiled too. "Akane?" 

"...Ranma" Akane said, She wanted... to taste Ranma... She wants... to know if this is for real... or she is just dreaming.

Ranma saw Akane closed her eyes, Ranma knew what Akane wants... So he put Akane's hands into his chest... to his heart, closed his eyes and lean towards her...

But before their lips could touched... Akane heard her name... 

"....Akane?"

Akane gasped and opened her eyes. 

"R-Ronzoo..."

  
To be continued...  
  
Akane: Oh my...  
  
Chette: Oh..oh...   
  
Akane: Oh no Hide Akane!  
  
Chette: @.@ er.. Review @.@


	9. Loosing Control

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page **

**Arigato!!!  
----------------**

** This is not the only Fanfic I have written ^_^** **I also have new fanfic! called "Brother, Akane is mine" ^^ Please check it out ^_^**

Akane: Shout outs!!! *reads them*

Misha@ngel - yep.. perfect timing...   
AmayaSaria - I already updated :D   
Sieg1308 - we already did ^^  
  
AriesNoShion - hi Aries^^ Thank you so much for reading the story and supporting it. and as for the updating, do not worry. We are updating every sunday.  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - wrong person wha-?   
  
Desktop Creator - *hugs you* Sorry for that @.@ but I have to end it with a cliffhanger for the suspense ^^ ya know what I mean ^^   
  
cherrybloss9 - yep! What do you think Akane will do?   
  
Christine - kind of interruption. There is always a kind of interruption right? hehe :D have you read my fanfic "THE KISS?" :D Ronzoo name... ah yes..very cool name! Indeed  
  
Storm-Maker - ack! hehe be gentle or let Ranma do the kicking :D   
_WiNd_ - and I got 2 words for you THANK YOU! :D you're the best :D 

Akane: English is not Chette's first language. She wrote this when she was... ** 10** ... after the 'I Love you sensei'. And she ** re-published** this today. She is very sorry about the grammar ** but she won't change the format** because she is proud of her work when she was 10. 

Chette: Also I added a little things to spice it up. (that's all) Visit my Ranma page okay? Thanks :D and I Love Philip!!! (coz God gave Philip to me :D) 

=> someone is thinking  
"> someone is talking  
  
  
**RONZOO or RANMA  
Fanfic by: Chette-chan (@k@ne)  
All rights reserved Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video  
  
Part Nine: Loosing Control**

The wind was so cold, Akane shivered as the she felt the strong wind in her arms, she stood up "Ronzoo.. I can explain"

Ronzoo's eyes were on fire... He looked at Ranma and then at Akane, "What's the meaning of this Akane" he asked, His voice is so cold, like the wind...

"Ronzoo..."

Ronzoo stepped forward, "What is the meaning of this?" he asked, as he grit his teeth, 

Akane backed away, but then he saw Ranma stood up in front of her. 

"Ronzoo.. it wasn't Akane's fault.. it was mine" he said, 

Akane looked at Ranma, "But-"

Ronzoo's clenched his fist, "I don't care..." he said, "... I don't care who's fault is it... just tell me Akane... what is the meaning of this..." he asked, 

Akane bit her lips, "I.. I was just came here.. to.. um.. to.. to...feel the air! yeah and because I couldn't sleep" she said, she was trying her best to calm down, "and.. and Ranma came here and... He offered me his jacket because I left my robe" she said, 

Ronzoo stepped forward again, "And then?" he asked,

Ranma sighed, "Ronzoo-"

Ronzoo snapped at Ranma, "shut up. I am talking to my girlfriend" he said,

Akane gulped hard, "I... got lost... in his eyes..." 

Ranma looked at Akane and smiled, = She still loves me! = 

"... They were like yours" Akane finished. Lie... it was all a lie...

Ranma felt as if the whole world crashed on his head. "Akane?" he asked, 

Akane continued to looked down. = Forgive me Ranma =

"I see..." Ronzoo said, he smiled. "Come here Akane" he said, 

Akane ignored Ranma and walked towards Ronzoo. Then she felt Ronzoo's strong arms hugged her tightly. "Let's just go inside..."

"But Akane-"

Ronzoo looked at Ranma, "Got a problem Ranma?" he asked,

Ranma blinked back the tears, "How could you do this?" he asked akane. "I can't believe it's easy for you to hurt me like this" he added,

Ronzoo smirked, "Well you deserved it. After all, you didn't treat Akane good when he was with you" he said, 

THAT'S IT. Ranma's eyes flared and jumped towards Ronzoo, Ronzoo saw it coming. So He pushed Akane away and dodged the attack. Ranma landed on the floor causing it to break. 

Akane gasped.

With a loud fierce cry, Ranma run towards Ronzoo, "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!!!" He yelled. Ronzoo on the other hand, He tried to run but Ranma is faster that he is. After a few minutes... He saw Ranma now in front of him and received a lot of punches from his cousin. 

"RANMA NO!!!!!" Akane yelled,

Ranma's eyes were all black. He lost his control. He hates Ronzoo and all he thinks right now.. is to eliminate Ronzoo. He launched his last strong punched on Ronzoo and Ronzoo flew into the air. His body slammed on the wall of the mansion, which caused a big hole on the Mansion.

The Family heard this so they run towards the pool area... They stopped when they saw what happened... Mituki was about to run towards his son, who was trying to get up.. when she felt her sister hand. She looked at it and shook her head.

Ranma smirked, "So you want to play it hard" he said, 

Ronzoo stood up, ignoring the pain. "Two can play at this game.. even I don't know martial arts. I am a fighter" he said,

Ranma smirked again, "Then show me what you got... Loser"

Ronzoo run towards Ranma and gave him a punch. Ranma just smirked, Ronzoo growled and punched Ranma again. Ranma looked back at him, "Why are you trying to slap me?... I thought you're gonna punch me"

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Ronzoo put all his strength and effort at his next punch but nothing happen. 

Ranma's eyes flared once again. Then he grabbed Ronzoo's neck. Ronzoo struggled, But Ranma squeezed his neck and threw him again into the wall. Which caused another wall to break.. 

"RONZOO!!!" Mituki cried, "ENOUGH!!!" she could see her son bleeding furiously now. But his son is not giving up. She saw him again, trying to stand up, and when he did. 

Ronzoo spit some of his blood and wiped the blood on his face. "You cannot kill me easily. I won't give Akane back" he said, 

Akane fell on her knees, "Please! I am begging you! Stop this! I don't want the two of you to get hurt!" she said, she cried.

Ronzoo shook his head, "Stay out Akane... I want to show you that even I am not a martial artist like you and Ranma... I can protect you" He said, 

"but-"

Ranma smirked and closed his eyes, then they saw a light coming out from his hands. His Chi.. .turning into a ball, Ronzoo trembled at the sight of it. But when Ranma threw it at Ronzoo, Ronzoo avoided it but it did cause another damage at the wall of the mansion.

Mrs.Mituki fainted.   
Nabiki hurriedly run towards the Kitchen to get some water.

But the two combatants are not giving up... They're eyes are on fire.. they want to kill each other... and no one will stop them. 

Ronzoo run towards Ranma and started punching him. Ranma smirked and dodged. But after a few minutes of punching and dodging. Ronzoo got tired and when he was wide open, Ranma released a very hard punch on his stomach, making Ronzoo fall on his knees. Ronzoo coughed blood, his face is full of wounds and blood now. "B-Bastard" he said, he tugged Ranma's pants, and tried to stood up but he again coughed. A pool of blood and saliva below his knees...

"Give up?" Ranma asked, coldly. Then He pulled the weak Ronzoo, "Stand up..." he said, 

"Stop it Ranma! It's Obvious that you are stronger than Him!" Akane yelled, "If this keeps going you're gonna kill him!" 

Ranma smiled, "And I like that idea." As he released Ronzoo, Ronzoo fell on his knees and continuously cough blood.

"RANMA!! I AM BEGGING YOU!!!!" Akane yelled,

But Ranma ignored Akane's plea. "UP!" He yelled at him. 

Ronzoo tried to stand up. And when he was about to stand up straightly, Ranma slammed his fist again on Ronzoo's stomach, which caused Ronzoo to groaned in pain and fell on his knees again.

= This has to be stop! = Akane said, she stood up and readied herself.

Ranma smirked and waited for Ronzoo to stand up straight. Then He backed away and closed his eyes again, "Good bye..." he said, then He released his Chi ball. But when He opened his eyes... The terror... He realized that... He just threw the Chi ball to Akane...

"AKANE!!!" That made Ranma come back to reality. 

Akane fell on her knees, gasped and closed her eyes because of the pain. Then she felt Ranma's hands on hers. She opened her eyes, "Baka..." she said, 

Ranma shook his head, "I am so so sorry! That wasn't for you! or for Ronzoo!" he said, then he saw Ronzoo laying unconscious... bleeding furiously, He gasped. "W-What have I DONE?!?!" 

The families run towards them, Ranma couldn't believe what He had done. He has to go away... He stood up and run away, leaving them. 

Ukyou and Nadochi looked at Ranma and sighed,

To be continued...  
  
Akane: Oh my! Poor Ranma!  
  
Chette: Poor Akane!   
  
Akane: Oh yeah... *Blushes*  
  
Chette: hehe ^^ review!


	10. Final Chapter Ronzoo or Ranma?

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page **

**Arigato!!!  
----------------**

**Read my other Fanfics ^_^ This is not the only Fanfic I have written ^_^ and I already posted my new fanfic called "The Friendship Bracelet" Seig also helped me and corrected my grammar. It is not a past fanfic.. I wrote that fanfic just now ^^  
  
**Chette: can't update tomorrow.. so I'm gonna update today and I have a bad news...   
Akane: What is it?   
Chette: This is going to be the last chapter... I just found out when I checked my fanfics portfolio  
  
Akane: Aiyah...  
Chette: Anyways here are the shout outs!  
Akane: .........

stargazer75 - yep... short chapter but this is the final chapter... @.@ sorry...   
  
cherrybloss9 - aww... *hugs you* Don't be upset anymore.. everything will turn out okay.. since this is the last chapter. About the 'kalen' thing.. don't worry, she/he is just trying to express herself/himself. Although I already told her/him that I won't change my story. Please read my newly fanfic? ^^  
  
Ranma-chan - er... *blushes* yep.. when I was a kid.. the original story of this is in Lemon form. But I also wrote the "non-lemon" which is the one btw... But I didn't published it in the past.   
  
Sieg1308 - this is going to be the final chapter... @.@   
  
hades - actually I am just posting my past fanfics... but you're free to write a story like this with a twist/spinoff/crossvoer thing ^^  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - yep... when running away from problems.. it doesn't solve @.@ the problem.  
  
Desktop Creator - *hugs* Domo arigato! sorry for the two many cliffys @.@ Oh yeah read my newly fanfic! Seig helped me with that fanfic :)  
  
_WiNd_ - ack! sorry if it takes your sleep away @.@ yep.. I love putting Ranma 'smirk' face when I was a kid... Read my newly fanfic :D  
  
Akane: *sighs* English is not Chette's first language. She wrote this when she was... ** 10** ... after the 'I Love you sensei'. And she ** re-published** this today. She is very sorry about the grammar ** but she won't change the format** because she is proud of her work when she was 10. 

Chette: Also I added a little things to spice it up. (that's all) Visit my Ranma page okay? Thanks :D and I Love Philip!!! (coz God gave Philip to me :D) 

=> someone is thinking  
"> someone is talking  
  
  
**RONZOO or RANMA  
Fanfic by: Chette-chan (@k@ne)  
All rights reserved Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video  
  
Part Ten: (Final Chapter) Ronzoo or Ranma?**

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ranma yelled, and after He did that. He fell on his knees and cried. "Why did I do that?!" he grabbed a soil at the grass of the park. "Why did I hurt my cousin?! and especially Akane?!" Then he stood again and started draining himself with his Chi. He started hurting himself through his battle aura but the pain is still there..."IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT RANMA?! TO KILL YOUR COUSIN?!" he growled.

After a few seconds of draining himself, he fell on the grass again for the second time and sobbed hard. "Akane..." he said, 

  
Back at the Mansion...

Akane opened her eyes and saw all of them smiling at her. She tried to sat up but she couldn't. "Ouch.. w-what happen?" she asked,

Ronzoo frowned, His body and face is full of bandage. "My Cousin almost killed the both of us" he said, "I can't believe He was my favorite cousin" he said, gritting his teeth.

"Actually... He doesn't have a plan on killing you Ronzoo" Ukyou said, crossing her arms. "Because if He does.. then you should be dead by now. The blow Akane got was for you but as you can see... Akane survived"

"I am not siding on Ranma, Ronzoo.. but come on.. consider his feelings. He is as a matter of fact still the fiancé of your girlfriend. And Ranma really loves Akane. Consider and understand how painful it is..." Nadochi said, 

Ronzoo sighed,   
Akane just bowed her head...

  
Nighttime..

Ranma in his girl-side form entered the mansion. He was greeted by Ronzoo with a surprised look... 

"Who are you?"

(Onna) Ranma sighed, "It's me.. Ranma" she said,

"No way!" Ronzoo yelled, and then he chuckled. 

(Onna) Ranma felt so low... "Why are you laughing?" 

Ronzoo stopped, "Oh.. sorry.. so... it's true that you're cursed?" he asked,

"You can see the evidence right?" (Onna) Ranma asked, sarcastically.

(Silence) 

"I... want to tell you that.. I am still mad at you for doing this to me and to Akane" he said, pointing at his bruises. "But Nadochi told me to understand you and right now I just want to ask a favor... and to end this" he said,

(Onna) Ranma just stood there.

"Akane's life changed here... and I want to remain it like that..."

"Get to the point"

Ronzoo sighed and nodded, "Leave Akane to me... I'll make her happy"

"No."

Mituki and Nodoka heard the voices and all of them saw Ronzoo and Ranma standing in front of each other. Nodoka sighed, "Not again..." Mituki knew that the girl is Ranma, since Nodoka already told her about the cursed form. 

Akane exited her room and was about to go downstairs to get some water. She just recovered quickly. Since she is a martial artist. But she stopped when she saw Ranma and Ronzoo..

  
  
"Ranma..."

(Onna) Ranma bowed her head, "I won't... I won't.. allow it...zutto... zutto... IIE!" she yelled and then she lifted her head to look at Ronzoo, "AKANE IS MINE!" 

Akane couldn't believe how many times Ranma confessed his feelings for her or even yelled his feelings to everyone. 

Ronzoo got mad, "I am asking you a favor Dimwit!" He said, snapping his hand in front of (Onna) Ranma.

(Onna) Ranma smiled, "Don't you there push me, you'll be in a deep shit... you already experience my terror... my half-terror. If you push me again... I'll give you more pain than what I did earlier" She said, "Too bad, a normal weak rich person like you can't beat a sex-changing martial artist like me" she said, 

Ronzoo growled, "YOU TAKE THAT BACK! I can't believe you were my favorite Cousin! Yo-You've changed!"

(Onna) Ranma smirked, "I didn't changed a bit. I don't get what is not mine... and even you do, I don't care. But now... you stole the one who makes me alive in this world... you stole the one woman who light up my life"

Ronzoo shook his head, "Ranma you don't know how I spent my life...having fun with my friends and not serious in Love and girls! Akane changed me! She changed me into a better person!... I can't live without her-" 

Then, (Onna) Ranma's tears came out of her eyes. "What about me? Huh Ronzoo, don't you know how AKANE CHANGED MY LIFE? You are rich....you have so many friends...what about me? I AM ALONE! I spent my life not trusting one person! I HAVE SO MANY ENEMIES Not to mention some STUPID OTHER FIANCÉES ...I have a confusing...cursed... and a miserable life...!" 

Akane bit her lips, = Ranma...=  
Mituki frowned and looked at Genma.

"When I was young...Pops took me away from my mom...but you. You're whole life...you're living with your mother!..." she said, then she grabbed Ronzoo's shirt. "Can't you see! My life is miserable! My Life is confusing! Only Akane is the only part of my life...WHERE I CAN SEE THE LIGHT! She is the one I Love...AND YOU TOOK THAT AWAY FROM ME!" 

"That's enough both of you!" Akane shouted, They looked and saw Akane crying. "NO ONE OWNS ME!" she yelled again and then she run away.

(Onna) Ranma bowed her head, 

"Ranma that's enough, do pack your things. We're leaving..." Mr.Saotome said, "We are so embarrassed right now let Akane be with Ronzoo, you will find another girl that will love you" he said 

"STUPID OLD MAN!" she cried and run toward her room 

Ukyou sighed, "Mr. Saotome, I know Ranchan and he will not find another girl" Ukyou said 

Ronzoo looked at Ukyou and then at where Ranma disappeared. He loves Akane yes... but did He do the right thing?

Mrs.Saotome sighed, "We're very sorry-"

Mrs.Mituki shook her head, "I understand Ranma... maybe you should too sometime.. Genma" she said, 

Genma blinked,

Akane heard someone knocking at her door "Come in" she said, 

It's Mrs. Mituki, "Akane dear, say good-bye to them...especially to Ranma" 

Akane wiped her tears, "Don't tell me they're-" 

Mrs.Mituki nodded, "They're going home...earlier as we expected" she said, she saw Akane trying to control her tears but she couldn't "Akane-chan, don't control them...cry if you want too" she said, after that... Akane cried and Mrs. Mituki cuddled her "If you love Ranma...what's stopping you?" she said. Akane looked shocked! "I know that look, that look saying why are you saying this? but let's face it... you're not for my son..." 

"But I promise to Ronzoo I won't leave him" 

"Just go downstairs if you want to stay here... at least you bid farewell to them, since you're gonna miss them" she said, 

Akane sighed and nodded.

  
Living room...

Akane entered the big room and Kasumi run towards her and hugged her. 

"I am going to miss you" Kasumi said 

"you too" Akane said, hugging back. 

"Be a good girl Akane" Mrs. Saotome said then hugged Akane 

"Please come home with us" Mr. Tendou begged, but Akane just smiled and hugged her father 

"Akane...I hope you'll be happy" Ukyou said hugging Akane 

"Don't forget to write" Nadochi said hugging Akane... 

"Hey! If you're rich don't forget me...you still owned me!" Nabiki said and hugged her sister 

"Akane, if you have a problem don't hesitate to call okay?" Mr. Saotome said, Akane nodded...

Akane gulped, this is going to be... the hardest part... she gave Ranma a smile, but Ranma didn't smile back. "H-Hey... it's going to be alright" she said, even she knew it won't. Her voice is quivering and Ronzoo heard that. "G-Good bye Ranma" she said,

Ranma dropped his bag and hugged Akane tightly, "Please...Come home with us Akane..." he said, Akane closed her eyes and more tears fell on her face, "Please... I am begging you" he added,

Akane tried to pushed Ranma away... but Ranma tightened the hug. "I can't..." she said, "You will find a girl who you can say "I DO" to you in no time.. you're very attractive...it's not going to be hard-" Akane said, wiping her tears. 

"No! I only LOVE YOU AKANE" he said, "I know I've been more expressive of my feelings for you... but this feels good and it's the truth... I can't hide it anymore" he said, "Please come home" 

"I can't Ranma" Akane said, again.

Mr.Saotome sighed "That's enough Ranma" Mr. Saotome said 

Ranma released his arms and wipe his tears, he looked at Akane "So is this how it's gonna end?" he asked bitterly, "Very well then... G-Good bye.. Akane" he said,

= That hurt... = Akane closed her eyes and bowed down.

  
A few minutes later... 

When they left...Akane cried louder...and run toward her room...Mituki and Ronzoo look each other 

"Are you satisfied now?" she asked her son 

"Ma?" 

"you win, Akane is yours...but Akane's heart will never be yours" she said 

Ronzoo sighed... What he had done.. felt so wrong. So after he thought about it. He gathered his courage and decided to do what is right... 

  
Akane opened the door and wiped her tears. Ronzoo entered the room and smiled. He hugged Akane. But Akane didn't hugged back. Ronzoo sighed. "Akane..."

Akane looked at him,

"I love you Akane" he said, Akane didn't say anything. Ronzoo sighed again "Akane... I do Love you..." Ronzoo reached for her lips and kissed her.. Akane kissed back but it was a cold kiss... "...Akane" he lifted her chin, "Akane I love you...but I can't stand seeing you like this...that's why..." Ronzoo sobbed and reached something in his pocket. "Here" he said,

Akane saw the tickets... Akane looked at him questiongly. 

"Go...Go and follow him...follow your heart..." he said 

"Ronzoo... but my promise..." 

"Don't worry about that, I know you are a woman of your word... but you can't stay here if your heart is in Nerima." he said, as he caressed Akane's face... "Just don't forget me, if you have a problem...call me, I am always welcome to hear it...and please come and visit us one time..." he said 

Akane hugged him tightly. "Thank you...Thank you very much!" then she started packing her things. Ronzoo smiled and left her...

  
After Akane packed her things. 

Mrs.Mituki hugged her very tightly. "oooh! I am gonna miss you Akane..." she said, 

"You too" she said, hugging her back "Thanks for everything" 

"No, Akane...we must be the one to say thank you, you change me and my son..." she said, releasing Akane.

Akane turned to look at Ronzoo. "Ronzoo, don't change okay?" Akane said 

"Thank you Akane... I will promise you that I will handle the hotel properly" he said 

"I hope one day, we will meet again" Akane said, 

"That will be your wedding day with my cousin" Ronzoo smiled fakely 

  
At the Airport, Akane due to lack of martial artist, she found out that she became weak. Now a little problem about her luggage... is really a big trouble for her.

"Can I help you?" 

Akane turned around and saw Ranma. "Ranma?" she asked, 

Ranma opened his arms widely and Akane hugged Ranma tightly. "I am glad you came" he said,

Akane smiled and continue hugging Ranma. "Why are you still here?" she asked 

"I couldn't leave without you" Ranma said, kissing Akane's head. "How did you get a ticket?" 

Akane pulled away, "Ronzoo gave this to me" 

"Ronzoo?" Ranma blinked.

Akane nodded "he said, because he really love me, he will let me decide..." Akane smiled and caress Ranma's face "I choose you...I choose Ranma over Ronzoo" she said 

Ranma smiled, 

"I LOVE YOU RANMA" Akane said, now tears falling on her face "I thought I'm going to forget you" she said "But I just can't" she added 

Ranma lifted her chin " I Love you Akane..." then he gave Akane a little box, "I picked that up earlier... when I couldn't go back to Nerima with you... I planned to buy you that and go back to the mansion" he said, blushing.

"What is this?" she asked, 

"Open it" Ranma said 

Akane opened it.... "A ring?" 

Ranma smiled and put the ring on her finger "Akane will you marry me?" he asked 

Akane smiled, tears falling on her face... "YES! Oh, Ranma I will!" she said, jumping on Ranma's arms 

Ranma kissed Akane passionately and Akane kissed back 

All Passengers of the plane to Tokyo PLEASE ABOARD THE PLANE 

"Well that's our plane Ranma" Akane said, 

Ranma smiled. Ranma hugged Akane and helped her to carry her bags and entered the plane... 

Little they did not know at the corner, Ronzoo standing and crying...He planned to stop Akane but he stopped dead when he saw Akane kissing Ranma. He smiled bitterly. "Take care of her" he said

**THE END.**

  
Akane: Well looked at the bright side ^^ you just finished publishing one of your fanfics again. Congratulations ^^  
  
Chette: *smiles* although the ending was a bit of a cliffhanger too @.@ You writers can continue it if you want ^^ or if you have an idea ^^ God bless and thank you ^^


End file.
